En la ausencia de luz, prometo mantener el calor
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: "No importa cuántas veces sean, todo el tiempo y siempre, elijo enamorarme una y otra vez de ti." Una historia de amor a través de los años. [AU/LevixErenFemale!]
1. I

_He estado subiendo está serie de drabbles en wattpad durante estos días, pero hasta ahora puedo publicarla acá en fanfiction, es un Levi x Eren Female (mujer pues UwU). Y pues nada, son drabbles románticos, porque a mí me relaja un montón escribir drabbles lol._

 _Sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **I**

Ella tiene quince años la primera vez que lo ve.

De pie frente a la clase, un joven en su veintena de edad, se presenta como el profesor practicante de la clase. Luce una tez pálida y severa, con un traje perfectamente acomodado sobre su cuerpo, de colores mates y oscuros, cabello tan negro como el carbón. Sus ojos finos, bajo la sombra del aula dan la impresión de un tono azul oscuro, pero, en cuanto un rayo oblicuo de sol les alcanza los torna, por un fugaz instante que incluso tilda de su imaginación, grises.

El profesor –su verdadero profesor– les dice que durante un par de meses, el profesor Levi, Levi Ackerman, estará a cargo de la clase como parte de su formación, que espera que sean amables con él; luego se marcha. Eren, _ella_ , apenas siendo capaz de apartar su mirada del nuevo profesor, nota como su alrededor se llena de sonrisas coquetas y despreocupadas.

—¡¿Tiene novia profesor?! — alguien grita, curiosamente es Reiner, su _compañero_ de clase quien lo hace. Provocando en sus compañeros un nuevo valor, el silencio que la presencia imponente del profesor había traído consigo, se ve roto cuando todos comienzan a lanzar sus propias preguntas burlonas.

Ella puede ver la forma en la que él suspira antes de acercarse a su escritorio y dejar ahí su maletín. Nota también como parece intentar contener el mal humor que al parecer le causa lidiar con este montón de jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos, ella piensa que, aunque el verano ha terminado, el inicio del año escolar no será tan malo.


	2. II

.

* * *

 **II**

La jerarquía en cada colegio es la misma, al igual que la manera de "relacionarse", por no decir fragmentarse.

Los amigables, los populares, los inteligentes, los _raros,_ los que no le hablan a nadie, los busca pleito. Y luego está ella.

—Así que estás aquí — sin preocuparse por encajar en un grupo en particular, se dedica únicamente a _pertenecer_ , teniendo así a su alrededor todo tipo de amigos. Sasha, por ejemplo, tan pura como las perlas de la virgen, pero a veces tan torpe como un topo. De piel morena clara, cabellos castaños y ojos resplandecientes. Una chica bonita e inusual, con un apetito voraz, todo lo contrario de Historia, la chica popular y delgadita, pequeña, de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el cielo, sin defectos aparentes (aunque Eren conoce ese temperamento explosivo en ella del cual es mejor huir cuando se provoca).

Junto a ella siempre está Ymir. La amiga de facciones rudas y toscas pero de pestañas hermosamente largas. De no ser por ella, Historia sería el blanco constante de confesiones y alguna que otra burla envidiosa por su escasa estatura.

Y claro, está Armin, su amigo más cercano, del tipo inteligente, y quien está hablándole ahora, irrumpiendo su momento de lectura a solas en la azotea de la escuela.

—Historia ha estado buscándote — informa antes de sentarse a su lado. Eren dice que ya le buscará después, consciente de que muy seguramente le busca para usarla una vez más como su maniquí de pruebas con toda esa ropa bonita e incómoda que a ella no le agrada mucho. —Mira eso, tu profesor es bastante popular — Armin señala hacia abajo, hacia la silueta del profesor practicante al que de hecho Eren no deja de ver nunca.

Obligándose a apartar la mirada de su lectura, ve a su profesor siendo rodeado como cada día por las chicas de su propio curso y de cursos ajenos, incluso si él parece hosco e indiferente, y es además una persona de palabras duras. Mantiene la mirada con curiosidad, esperando que la sensación de magnetismo ridículo que siente cada que lo ve se vaya pronto. Probablemente le ve más tiempo del que se considera correcto porque él alza la mirada de improvisto y la mira también. Se quedan quietos (ella contiene el aliento), hasta que él aparta la mirada.

Sintiendo su rostro caliente sin razón, ella vuelve su mirada a su lectura. Ocultando su rostro tras sus cabellos castaños espera que Armin no sea capaz de escuchar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.


	3. III

.

* * *

 **III**

—¡Profesor Levi, cásese conmigo por favor! — Historia grita con medio cuerpo colgando de la ventana de su salón en el segundo piso, justo cuando el profesor está entrando al edificio de terceros años y, casi de inmediato, en un tiempo digno de competencias olímpicas, ella ha desaparecido dejando únicamente a Eren como la culpable de tal provocación.

Aguantando la vergüenza, ante la incapacidad de ocultarse pues el profesor ya le ha mirado, Eren solo se encoge de hombros y saluda con la mano, deseando que la tierra se abra y se la trague viva por favor.

El profesor solo le dirige una mirada dura antes de ignorarla y continuar su camino.

Con la vergüenza convirtiéndose en enfado, ella mira a la pequeña chica de cabellos rubios oculta tras la pared, sentada ahí riéndose de ella.

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! ¿Eres consciente de que a una semana de su llegada él ha puesto en regla a todo el curso, que digo el curso, probablemente a toda la escuela? ¡Podría matarme viva!

Historia deja de reír, pero su pequeña sonrisa astuta sigue ahí mientras le mira con picardía. —Oh, vamos, lo peor que podría pasar es que diga que sí.

Es una nueva broma de Historia, pero, por un segundo, Eren considera silenciosamente que eso podría no ser tan malo.


	4. IV

.

* * *

 **IV**

Las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, la camisa blanca ciñéndose perfectamente a los músculos de su espalda entre cada movimiento, su piel brillante por el sudor que provoca la terriblemente calurosa temperatura del día de hoy.

Desde su lugar en la fila contra la ventana, en el último pupitre, Eren pierde su mirada y sus pensamientos en la silueta diez centímetros más pequeña que la suya, aun así imponente y poderosa. Al terminar de borrar las palabras del pizarrón, el profesor Levi da media vuelta y enfrenta a su clase con una breve lectura de algún artículo en inglés, Eren no está muy segura sobre que, no cuando todo lo que puede ver son los delgados labios de su profesor moviéndose con suavidad al ritmo de las palabras, y sus pies moviéndose de un lado a otro frente a la clase.

Habla y explica. Se detiene si hay dudas y repite.

Se toma el tiempo para pasar a los lugares y explicar nuevamente si aún no queda claro.

Se esfuerza y mejora.

Y hace que todo parezca mucho más fácil.

Desde su lugar al final de la fila hacia el escritorio del profesor la distancia no es muy grande, pero para Eren puede parecer que jamás será capaz de alcanzar a un adulto como él.


	5. V

.

* * *

 **V**

Eren piensa en admiración y respeto, o algo cercano a eso.

Algo como amarlo o que realmente le guste se vuelve un poco más real cuando un día ella sueña con su profesor.

En la forma en la que sus manos podrían sentirse si recorrieran su piel; si su tacto sería suave y cariñoso, o fuerte y excitante. Si sus besos serían fugaces como las estrellas, o ardientes como el sol en primavera; en la forma en que se sentirían sus labios contra los suyos. Si sus cuerpos podrían encajar perfectamente como los versos de un poema y sus respiraciones podrían fundirse en una sola ante sus arrebatos. Si susurraría para ella palabras hermosas o esas otras impropias.

Es algo vergonzoso y preocupante.

Eren, como cada mañana antes de ir a clases, sale a trotar. Corre tanto y tan fuerte como nunca antes, y aunque sus piernas se cansan y su respiración es pesada, ella no quiere detenerse, en busca de una forma de justificar el incesante latido desbocado de su corazón cuando piensa en su profesor.


	6. VI

.

* * *

 **VI**

Eren contiene el aliento un momento, luego suelta el aire lentamente y vuelve a inhalar. _Están solos en el aula. Completa y absolutamente solos._

La campana del fin de clases ha sonado hace como media hora y la mayoría de los alumnos se han ido a casa ya, a excepción de aquellos que tiene clases extras y esos otros que tienen que asistir a algún taller. Pero en lo que respecta a sus compañeros de clase no queda nadie, solo ella y el profesor practicante. El hombre que provoca en ella toda esa clase de emociones y sentimientos que _deberían_ ser dirigidos para cualquier otro chico, no a un adulto tan inteligente y responsable como él.

La culpa es de Historia, esa chica astuta, quien tan pronto como el profesor pidió apoyo para calificar los exámenes recientes, alzó la mano para sacrificar a su amiga. No es que se queje. Ella pudo negarse. Pero en cuanto el profesor le miró como si tuviera grandes expectativas y sus esperanzas estuvieran en espera de ser recibidas por ella, no pudo decir que no.

De modo que están ahí, solos, en un silencio que al menos a Eren le resulta incómodo. Quiere decir algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que sea útil para romper con el gran muro de indiferencia que les divide dolorosamente.

—Levi, estas aquí- _Oh_. Pensé que estarías solo.

Pero la oportunidad ni siquiera se presenta cuando por la puerta una chica divina de cabellos tan negros como la noche y rostro como de muñeca entra sin ceremonias. _Ella es preciosa, y sus rasgos asiáticos no hacen más que resaltar esa belleza._

—Profesor Levi — el corrige —, ya hemos hablado sobre ello Mikasa.

—Me disculpo. No pensé que habría alguien contigo.

 _Mikasa._ Su nombre es lindo también. Cuando ella mira a Eren, Eren se encoge en su asiento por pena. Desvía el rostro hacia el cristal de la ventana y ve su reflejo. Su madre siempre ha dicho que ella es hermosa, no lo dudará ahora, pero definitivamente Mikasa podría ser más linda que ella.


	7. VII

.

* * *

 **VII**

Después de ese día ella comienza a notar a _esa_ chica rondar alrededor del profesor más a menudo. No es algo reciente, Eren lo sabe, pero después de ese día Eren le ha tomado la importancia suficiente como para _tomarlo en cuenta._ Eso y el hecho de que ellos tienen un trato bastante familiar.

Ella le llama por su nombre todo el tiempo, aunque él la reprende por ello también. Cuando un día escucha un _"podrían sospechar"_ salir de los labios del profesor, ella puede sentir un dolor inusual en su pecho, ahí donde se supone que está el corazón.

Eren sabe que es tonto y absurdo porque los sentimientos nada tienen que ver con el corazón, Armin se lo explicó una vez cuando eran niños. Pero saber eso no evita que duela, o que se sienta preocupada y molesta. Son sentimientos con los que no está familiarizada, al menos no de ese modo, pero no es capaz de controlarlos.

— _Armiin~_ — chilla, alargando sus brazos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y dejando caer dramáticamente su frente contra ella —. Me mentiste — le dice.

Y Armin, quien le conoce mejor que nadie, solo sonríe y palmea su espalda sin distraerse de su lectura. No dirá nada, ni preguntará a qué se refiere, siempre dándole el tiempo para que ella le explique las cosas en su momento.


	8. VIII

.

* * *

 **VIII**

—Miren eso — Murmura Hitch. Su mirada coqueta fija sobre _el chico nuevo._ Ese que se ha integrado un par de semanas tarde al curso y quien no ha dejado de robar las miradas.

Eren piensa que las chicas en esta escuela son bastante influenciables, pero no las culpa con todo eso de las hormonas y cambios físicos. Aunque es sorprendente la rapidez con la que suelen cambiar sus objetivos, probablemente porque ninguna de ellas toma en serio los flechazos fugaces que se tienen al ver a alguien que podría cumplir con tus expectativas.

Sentadas sobre el césped mientras los chicos juegan fútbol contra la clase de junto, Eren intenta mantener su mirada en ese chico y encontrar tal vez la misma sensación de _ecosistema-habitando-su-estómago_ que siente cuando ve al profesor Levi.

Pero resulta bastante normal.

—Ahora que recuerdo, habló contigo esta mañana ¿no es cierto, Eren? — Historia se acerca a ella y enlaza sus brazos, una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Eren recuerda eso, pero no piensa que sea algo bastante especial como para recibir las miradas entusiastas que está recibiendo.

—Sí, bueno... pero Hitch está en su clase así que...

—Sí, pero además de que su nombre es Farlan no sé nada más — Hitch le dice con obviedad, como si fuese trabajo de Eren saber eso.

Eren frunce el ceño. —Hmm~ — murmura, tragándose su mal humor, no queriendo discutir con alguien tan _intensa_ como Hitch.

Pero Hitch no piensa lo mismo al parecer. —¿Qué pasa con ese _hmm~_? ¿No te ha emocionado siquiera un poco?

—No, no realmente.

Y de pronto todas parecen absolutamente indignadas, tanto que a Eren le resulta divertido.

—Bien, ¿entonces cuál es tu tipo de chico? — Hitch le reta, una mirada ofendida y engreída.

Eren piensa en esa pregunta. Si es sincera ella nunca ha tenido un verdadero interés por alguien, ni siquiera había pensado en _cómo_ podría ser la persona digna de su afecto. Pero cuando piensa en un probabilidad...

Su mirada se pierde en la silueta distante del profesor Levi, quien se encarga de vigilar la práctica junto al profesor Nile. De casualidad el profesor Levi dirige su mirada hacia ella y las miradas colisionan. De pronto Eren siente el calor cubrir furiosamente su rostro.

Sus compañeras, ajenas a la verdadera razón de su vergüenza, comienzan a burlarse de ella, completamente convencidas de qué hay alguien que le gusta.

No es que se equivoquen.


	9. IX

.

* * *

 **IX**

—Te gusta el profesor ¿verdad? — insiste Historia por quinta vez mientras picotea la pasta fundida en queso que ha ordenado en el lugar donde ha invitado a comer a Eren hoy.

—N-no — para finales del primer mes como profesor practicante la pregunta comenzó a cambiar. Aquella pregunta que comenzó como un juego inocente fue tomando fuerza a la par que comenzó a provocar en Eren incomodidad y sonrojos.

—Eres muy obvia — canturrea Historia, dejando en paz la pasta en pros de tomar un poco de su limonada, mirando a Eren con el tipo de mirada traviesa que dan las niñas pícaras que encantan molestar personas y verlas en aprietos.

—Entonces no preguntes — reprocha Eren volviendo su mirada a su hamburguesa con papas dispuesta a terminar sus alimentos antes de que se les fuera la tarde en ello. Historia vuelve a sonreír esta vez alargando su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Eren. — ¿Qué?

—Solo quedan tres semanas antes de que se marche, si no te apresuras no tendrás oportunidad — Eren se sonroja salvajemente —. Eres muy bonita, mucho mejor que todas esas niñas que van tras él, y tus sentimientos, puedo jurar, son sinceros en su totalidad. Tienes que hacer algo, algo por lo cual él pueda recordarte después de marcharse. — El sonrojo pronto es reemplazado por una carente esperanza. Por preocupación.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Estoy segura.


	10. X

.

* * *

 **X**

—Usted realmente quiere convertirse en profesor — Eren murmura, es un pensamiento que surge al ver la dedicación y esmero que Levi pone cuando se trata de sus alumnos, por muy estricto y duro que pueda parecer. Es un pensamiento que mantiene siempre para sí misma, nunca deja que se sepa, pero mientras ayuda al profesor a llevar algunas cosas al aula de profesores no puede evitar decirlo en voz alta al ver la forma en que reprende y aconseja a un par de chicos revoltosos que se han topado en el camino.

Él por supuesto, la escucha. Y la mira con sorpresa y algo cercano a la satisfacción quizá.

—Evidentemente, no soporto mocosos de mierda porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer en casa.

A Eren siempre le divierte lo brusco y mal hablado que puede ser este hombre cuando no hay demasiados _críos_ a su alrededor. No puede reprimir la risa que le provoca.

El profesor Levi apenas le mira de reojo y le ordena seguir caminando.

Un par de pasos atrás Eren se siente satisfecha con esta cercanía, no es que _deba_ desear más.

—Oh, Levi, ¿vendrás hoy...? — No cuando ella cree que ya hay alguien como su número uno.

Ahí frente a ellos, saliendo del pasillo que lleva a las escaleras, está Mikasa, mirándola con un rostro inmutable o molesto. Eren no puede estar segura.

—Perdón — ella dice —. Te buscaré más tarde.

Levi chista los labios, molesto porque no importa cuántas veces lo repita Mikasa sigue llamándole toda confianzuda.

Pasa junto a Eren, más cerca de lo necesario. Huele a fresas y toda clase de frutos rojos. Eren puede imaginarlo, pero por un segundo cree ver una sonrisa. No, no es una sonrisa de superación. Es una sonrisa teñida de amabilidad.


	11. XI

.

* * *

 **XI**

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de una chica? — Historia pregunta cuando durante la hora de educación física deciden perder el tiempo charlando con los chicos –a falta de profesores que les vigilen, debido al repentino llamado del director.

Jean, el pretencioso y molesto chico que siempre le molesta por una y mil razones, responde: —Su cabello. Largo y sedoso. Aunque no es que sea un requisito, podría ser cualquiera mientras sea bonita... — Cuando el rostro de Jean se transforma en algo desagradable todos deciden ignorarle.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Reiner?

Reiner, quien es más amable, y de quien Eren espera recibir una respuesta más sensata, descaradamente admite que le gustaría alguien con grandes pechos, no demasiado, algo bastante justo. A nadie le agrada su idea, y recibe una mala mirada de Historia, lo que sin duda le descoloca, porque es ella el blanco de su afecto.

Cuando la esperanza está por ser perdida es Marco, el fiel amigo de Jean, quien dice que lo más importante deberían ser los sentimientos, el tipo de persona que sea la chica, alguien amable y segura de sí misma.

—¡Vamos, Marco! — Reiner le palmea la espalda con bastante fuerza —. Todos sabemos que las chicas bonitas las llevan de ganar siempre.

—¡Sí, sí! Incluso si dices eso, tienes que admitir que entre salir con una linda chica o con alguien que no lo es, escogerías lo primero.

En un segundo todo se vuelve un debate con las chicas ofendidas y los chicos insistiendo en sus puntos.

Eren, a pesar de no querer verse afectada, no puede evitar mirar a Historia y toda la feminidad que ella desprende con su simple presencia y pensar, por un segundo, sí todo eso es realmente necesario para gustarle a alguien.


	12. XII

.

* * *

 **XII**

—Armin, ¿crees que soy bonita?

Armin escupe todo el refresco ante la repentina pregunta de su amiga, se palmea el pecho para recuperar el aire. Eren ni siquiera se inmuta, sentada con los pies sobre la silla de metal, en la mesa de campo que la mamá de Eren colocó en su jardín, Armin se pregunta qué pudo llevarla de pronto a preguntarle eso.

No quiere ser indiscreto o grosero, pero es inevitable cuando ella hace una pregunta como esa, así que le mira y analiza cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo detalle a detalle con absoluto descaro.

Armin tiene que admitir que tras crecer juntos nunca había pensando en Eren como _una chica._ No en el sentido de si ella podría gustarle. Es decir, durante su niñez Eren siempre fue muy tosca y peleaba todo el tiempo con los chicos, raspaba sus rodillas y enlodaba los vestidos. Cuando creció y con ella crecieron otro par de cosas más, aunque comenzó a soltar su cabello y perfumar su cuello, jamás dejó de ser ella.

Incluso ahora con esos coquetos pantalones cortos y la camisa púrpura tan simple Armin solo puede ver a su amiga.

Pero si deja de pensar en Eren como su amiga por un momento, y piensa en ella como _mujer..._

—Eres preciosa — responde con una sonrisa.

Por la forma sorprendida en que Eren le mira y lo terriblemente nerviosa y roja que ella se pone, Armin sabe que ella no esperaba que fuese demasiado sincero. Pero no puede evitarlo. Esa es la verdad. Eren con sus largas piernas torneadas, su cuerpo delgado y su piel tenuemente bronceada. Eren con sus suaves cabellos castaños y sus enormes ojos de océano. Eren con su valentía y determinación.

Cualquier persona podría enamorarse de eso.

—¡Armin! — ella grita, poniéndose de pie y yendo con sus pies descalzos al interior de la casa —. Era una pregunta retórica, no tenías que responder...

Ella desaparece, avergonzada a morir. Armin sonríe y desea silenciosamente lo mejor para el primer amor de su mejor amiga (aunque no dudará en defenderla de ser necesario).


	13. XIII

.

* * *

 **XIII**

Armin y Eren salen a menudo, a ver películas, a caminar, a comer, a comprar libros, a tomar un helado.

Con el final del verano uno esperaría despedirse al fin de las lluvias impredecibles, pero hoy, en una de sus tantas salidas –y a pesar de que el pronóstico prometió un caluroso día–, una fuerte lluvia se ha desatado.

De camino a casa y lejos de alguna tienda donde poder comprar un paraguas, ambos tienen que correr hacia la parada cercana para poder refugiarse bajo el techo de los asientos.

—Ponte mi chaqueta — Armin le dice poniendo él mismo su chaqueta sobre los hombros desnudos de Eren, quien solo ha traído un hermoso vestido otoñal.

Eren le sonríe y le da las gracias. Ambos se sientan en espera de que la lluvia disminuya o se detenga para poder volver a casa, pues en el lugar en donde están su autobús no pasa.

Pasan alrededor de quince minutos cuando, por alguna especie de sentido raro que Eren ha desarrollado cuando se trata de la persona que le gusta, alza la mirada desde el hombro de Armin donde ha estado recargada hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Bajo un paraguas transparente está su profesor, vestido con ropas no tan formales y caminando tranquilamente junto a Mikasa... bajo el mismo paraguas. Tan tranquilos y ajenos a las demás personas.

El corazón de Eren late rápido, y la irritación también aparece.

No debería enfadarse. No existen razones.

Cierra los ojos y se hunde más contra Armin, no quiere pensar más en eso.


	14. XIV

.

* * *

 **XIV**

Aún cuando al siguiente día Eren tiene que ir a clases no deja de recordar aquello, es más, ni siquiera ha dormido por mantener dicha imagen en su cabeza. Es algo que le enfada y que no le gusta, porque ella no quiere pensar más en ello, pero por primera vez en su vida no puede tener control absoluto sobre sus sentimientos.

Sabe que no está bien, y que incluso si lo está, nada será posible. Pero, a su vez, ella desea, más que cualquier cosa, vivir y disfrutar de su primer amor. A pesar de que a veces sea doloroso.

Cansada, adormilada, _triste tal vez,_ ella se fuerza a si misma a continuar con su día y así poder superar la situación. Pero su cuerpo no está muy de acuerdo con ella cuando a mitad del juego de voleibol que mantienen contra las chicas de segundo año, ella se marea y no puede controlar el peso de su cuerpo y cae sobre su tobillo. El balón rebotando estruendoso en la duela, un dolor electrizante recorriendo su pie...

Pero al final no resulta ser tan malo cuando ante su imposibilidad para caminar y la preocupación latente de todos, su cuerpo es levantado con facilidad entre los brazos de su profesor.

Eren podría morir en ese instante, y lo haría feliz.

El profesor le dice que le llevará a la enfermería. Eren se fuerza a no mirarlo pero al final su ansiedad gana y lo hace, se miran fijamente a los ojos; así tan cerca, al ver lo azul de su mirada, Eren piensa en bosque, en montañas, en aire fresco y tempestad. Todo al mismo tiempo. Un revoloteo sucede en su interior por un segundo y solo entonces Eren aparta la mirada.

Sentada en la camilla, con el profesor Levi pendiente de su condición, Eren vuelve a decirse que, incluso si Levi no puede saberlo, ella debe disfrutar de ese primer amor.

La idea le alegra lo suficiente como para que no le importe el esguince en su tobillo.


	15. XV

.

* * *

 **XV**

Eren está sentada en la biblioteca silenciosamente, disfrutando de la música que se reproduce a través de sus audífonos, distraída mientras garabatea en su libreta un boceto de su profesor –el cual no puede hacerle la justicia necesaria—, cuando siente que alguien toca su hombro con demasiada familiaridad. Y el primer impulso que tiene es cerrar su libreta para proteger su secreto, aunque por las palabras de la persona... _del chico_ que se ha acercado a ella, Eren sabe que ha sido demasiado tarde.

—¿Es ese el profesor de prácticas? — su voz, aunque amable, es un poco descarada.

Eren frunce el ceño, no demasiado contenta con la interrupción.

—Oh, perdón — él parece darse cuenta de que su presencia no es bienvenida, pero también parece decidido a no claudicar cuando sin permiso toma la silla vacía junto a Eren y se sienta demasiado cerca de ella, Eren se aleja un poco más —, ¿me recuerdas? Me ayudaste a encontrar la dirección mi primer día, no creo haberme presentado correctamente entonces...

—Farlan Church — irrumpe Eren ácidamente.

—Y tú eres Eren Jaeger — el dice con una sonrisa que no tambalea. A su vez deja una muffin de mora azul sobre la mesa. —. Me he enterado de tu pequeño accidente — y mira discretamente hacia abajo, al tobillo vendado.

—¿Qué es esto? — Eren señala el muffin.

—Solo un pequeño obsequio para ti. — Y él vuelve a sonreír, pero Eren solo le da una mirada indiferente. —. Así que~ ¿el profesor?

A Eren no le gusta como lo dice.

—No se lo dirás a nadie ¿o si?

—Me pregunto... si recibiré algo a cambio por ello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Conocerte apropiadamente, nada más. Concédeme una cita.

—¡Imposible!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso guardas tu primera cita para alguien especial? ¿para el profesor quizá? Sabes que no va a funcionar, es imposible...

—¡Me marcho! — Eren toma su libreta y su reproductor, terriblemente furiosa se pone de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

—No, espera, no quise decir eso...

Y justo cuando ella está saliendo de la biblioteca, irritada y nada dispuesta a seguir escuchando a Farlan, un par de brazos fuertes le sostienen por los brazos al chocar contra el cuerpo ajeno.

—No deberías andar tan deprisa con el tobillo así — es Levi, y el mundo de nuevo vuelve a sentirse maravilloso.


	16. XVI

.

* * *

 **XVI**

—Eren, sobre la última vez...

—Vete.

—No tenía la intención de decir eso, solo me deje llevar por la irritación y...

—Eren te ha dicho que te fueras — Armin irrumpe, colocándose entre su amiga y el chico de la otra clase. Aunque Eren no le ha contando nada sobre porque este chico le busca pidiendo disculpas, Armin no necesita razones para defenderla.

Eren, avanzando tan deprisa como su tobillo herido se lo permite, continúa ignorándole.

—Dame una oportunidad, no le he dicho a nadie sobre aquello. Déjame ser tu amigo.

Eren se detiene y le mira con un rostro inundado en irritación, pronto, altiva, ella le mira de pies a cabeza, como considerando si debería confiar en él o no.

—Tal vez deberías volver después — Armin intenta una siguiente vez, Eren sin embargo coloca gentilmente su mano entre la de Armin para hacerle saber silenciosamente que está bien.

—El sábado, a las cinco de la tarde, bajo el reloj en el centro de la ciudad.

Y luego ella continúa su camino.

Armin, sin comprender, iguala los pasos de Eren y le mira dudoso esperando respuestas. Eren le explica pacientemente todo, desde el flechazo con su profesor, hasta el día en que Farlan descubrió tal secreto.

Al principio Armin no sabe que decir, no habiendo imaginado algo como eso. Es extraño, pero no cree que sea imposible. Todos en algún momento nos hemos enamorado de _un alguien_ fuera de nuestro alcance, incluso él.

Recuerda haber dicho que apoyaría a Eren siempre, también en esto. Así que toma su mano y le dice, dulcemente, que de lo mejor.


	17. XVII

.

* * *

 **XVII**

No es que odie a Farlan o tenga algo en contra suya, al principio ella solo estaba a la defensiva al haber sido descubierta por alguien en lo absoluto cercano a ella, luego él la había irritado al decir algo que a pesar de saber no le gusta escuchar.

Ahora ella decide darle una oportunidad ante lo insistente que ha sido al pedirle disculpas, y porque no le desagrada del todo la idea de su amistad.

Eren llega al lugar acordado diez minutos antes, pese a ello Farlan ya está ahí, esperando por ella con un look casual demasiado preparado, Eren no siente estar a la par con los jeans deslavados y la camisa gris que lleva, demasiado simple incluso para ella, pero siendo sinceros no encontró en sí misma la motivación para esforzarse en arreglarse. No obstante Farlan luce satisfecho.

—Luces distinta con el cabello recogido — el comenta.

Eren se encoge de hombros, sin saber si debe agradecer o no, no ha sonado como un cumplido, tampoco como una ofensa.

—¿Hay un lugar en especial al que quieras ir? — Ella ofrece.

Farlan sonríe antes de responder. —Hay muchos lugares a los que me gustaría ir contigo, pero, ante tu imposibilidad para caminar demasiado, me conformo con ir al cine.

Eren asiente y no espera más para emprender el camino. Ven una película de estreno sobre zombies y luego caminan un poco por el centro en busca de un lugar para comer. Farlan habla y pregunta, intentando saber más de Eren, ella, ya no tan renuente, cede y responde.

Es durante su pequeña caminata cuando Eren se paraliza frente a una pequeña tienda de recuerdos. Las palabras de Historia, sobre hacer algo para que su profesor la recuerde, vienen a su memoria.

—¿Te importa? — le pregunta a Farlan.

—Adelante.

A algunas semanas de despedirse quizá para siempre, Eren busca entre los recuerdos algo que pueda ser memorable. Cuando está a solo un segundo de rendirse, Farlan aparece frente a ella con un par de amuletos de la suerte.

—¿Qué tal estos?

Y por primera vez desde que se conocen, Eren le sonríe cálidamente.


	18. XVIII

.

* * *

 **XVIII**

Sin embargo los días pasan y ella no encuentra ni el momento ni el valor para hacer algo al respecto, el par de amuletos celosamente guardados en su bolso en espera de ser entregados.

De algún modo empieza a decepcionarse, creyendo qué tal vez no será capaz de hacer algo nunca y que su precioso primer amor será opacado por el recuerdo absurdo de su cobardía.

La idea solo se fortalece cuando el destino un día pone frente a ella la oportunidad perfecta y ella la desperdicia entre suspiros y miradas derretidas.

Camino a casa, bajo un día nublado, la lluvia cae sobre ella sin clemencia y, tras pensar en si debe quedarse bajo la lluvia e ir a casa o esperar a que esta se detenga, se decanta por esto último cuando frente a ella aparece una cafetería.

Entra ahí sin muchas expectativas, sin esperar nada más que un refugio, pero entonces entre las mesas del fondo ve a su profesor, refugiándose de la lluvia también.

Él la invita a sentarse y ella accede. Él dice que le invitará también su consumo, y Eren acepta pedir un pastel de chocolate y una malteada.

Ahí, solos los dos, Eren pregunta sobre qué hará Levi una vez termine sus prácticas, y Levi responde sinceramente que buscará evidentemente su título como profesor. Cuando ella pregunta por qué quiere ser profesor, él responde inteligentemente que las personas que algún día gobernaran al mundo antes tendrán que haber pasado por una enseñanza y que esa enseñanza les condicionará como personas, y Eren no puede evitar admirarlo un poquito más.

Así se va el tiempo, la lluvia se detiene y el profesor se despide, agregando un sutil comentario sobre cuidar su tobillo y verse de nuevo al siguiente día.

Eren se queda ahí, con su corazón latiendo muy deprisa y aunque alegre, decepcionada por no haber tenido el valor suficiente.


	19. XIX

.

* * *

 **XIX**

La noche antes del último día de Levi como su profesor, Eren sube al techo de su casa junto a Armin y ven las estrellas.

Armin le habla sobre constelaciones y leyendas. Sobre nebulosas y agujeros negros. Eren piensa en universos y en cómo quizás el suyo se puso de acuerdo con alguna fuerza mágica para que ella y Levi se conociesen, cuando sin ni siquiera esforzarse él ya ha clavado un millón de estrellas en ella. Piensa que es bonito, que _ha sido bonito._ Y se siente agradecida de que hubiese sido él después de todo.

Piensa también que está siendo torpe, pero que no hay mucho que hacer cuando su amor ha estado condicionado para ser un fracaso (al menos en la parte de ser correspondida).

Se pregunta inevitablemente como hubieran sido las cosas si ella no tuviese quince años y hubiese sido capaz de pararse como un igual frente a su profesor.

¿Habría alguna diferencia? ¿Hubiera sido ella más valiente? ¿Por qué el universo habría decidido que Levi naciera años antes? ¿Por qué si quiera había terminado enamorándose de él?

Eran preguntas a las que no podía hallar respuesta, al menos no en ese momento.


	20. XX

.

* * *

 **XX**

Este es el día. Levi, después de terminar la última hora de clase, les ha dado las gracias y un _hasta pronto._

Historia y Armin miran a Eren con ansiedad y preocupación. Como animándola a hacer algo, lo que sea. Eren se arrepiente vagamente por haberles hablado de los amuletos. Pero ciertamente también está agradecida de que, incluso si su primer amor no está destinado a ser, sus amigos le animen con todas sus fuerzas.

Piensa en dejar las cosas así, con una despedida formal de un profesor a su alumna y simplemente guardar en sus recuerdos estos sentimientos, pero cuando Farlan se acerca a ella y le pregunta si realmente está bien con ello, Eren no puede evitar responder que no, no lo está en lo absoluto.

Con la campana de salida sonando varios minutos atrás, de pie en el pasillo, con los amuletos sintiéndose pesados en su mochila y con un tobillo apenas recuperándose, Eren comienza a correr. Si se apresura ella aún podrá alcanzarle, no debe estar muy lejos, seguramente acercándose al estacionamiento.

Su amor, su primer amor...

Ella quiere agradecerle debidamente.

—¡Profesor Levi! — ella grita cuando su silueta aparece en su visión.

Y él, él quien siempre es capaz de distinguir esa voz entre muchas otras, detiene sus pasos y gira lentamente, solo para ver a su energética e imprudente alumna correr con fuerza hacia él.

—¡Profesor Levi! — ella jadea cuando se detiene, recuperando el aire al recargarse sobre sus rodillas.

Al ver la ansiedad en sus acciones, Levi se guarda el regaño que tiene para ella por correr de ese modo cuando aún está herida.

—Usted... — jadea — defi... ¡definitivamente tiene que cumplir sus sueños!

Ella se yergue tan alta como es con su mano estirada hacia él hecha un puño y las mejillas sonrosadas. Los ojos llenos de una determinación que él nunca ha visto en nadie.

No cree que sea capaz de olvidarla nunca.


	21. XXI

.

* * *

 **XXI**

A inicios de se tercer año como estudiante de preparatoria, Eren escucha, muy casualmente mientras camina solitaria hacia la escuela, a un par de chicas de segundo año charlar sobre el _Amor._

Una de ellas pregunta como puede alguien saber que está verdaderamente enamorada de alguien. Su amiga responde qué tal vez no exista una forma, pero que, según su padre, los amores adolescentes no duran demasiado. Que una persona puede gustarte un mes o tres, incluso un año o más, pero que eventualmente eso acabará. No obstante si el amor continúa, cada vez más fuerte que antes, entonces podrías decir que es amor verdadero.

Eren, unos pasos tras ellas, conoce de eso mejor que nadie.

Aprieta su bolso e intenta no pensar mucho en el segundo amuleto de la suerte que mantiene celosamente en su llavero.

(En el incesante latido de su corazón cuando recuerda a Levi).


	22. XXII

.

* * *

 **XXII**

Con el inicio de clases vienen también los pequeños pero insignificantes cambios que cada grupo de estudiantes sufre. El año pasado, sin embargo, no fue demasiado desastroso, a excepción de uno o dos compañeros intercambiados, pero todo lo demás se mantuvo estable.

Y aunque este año Eren espera las cosas se mantengan igual, se da cuenta desde el primer día que será diferente. Que Armin no estará en su clase, pero al parecer estará Farlan. Que Historia y las demás tampoco serán parte del grupo, y que de hecho la mayoría de estudiantes que ella ve al entrar a su aula son personas a quienes nunca ha tratado. De pronto se siente como empezar de nuevo, los nervios que agitan su estómago nunca son agradables.

Busca en la pizarra su nombre sin fijarse en nada más y toma su lugar, justo en medio de la clase. Saluda a Farlan con una sonrisa al pasar por su lado y luego se hunde en su mesa hasta que la profesora entra al aula varios minutos después.

Con todos en su debido lugar y tras silenciar las voces, ante un nuevo inicio la profesora insiste en las presentaciones.

A Eren no le importa demasiado.

Al menos es así cuando, a espaldas de ella con una voz suave y dulce escucha un _Mikasa Ackerman_ y no puede controlar sus impulsos cuando estos le exigen voltear.

Tras ella Mikasa le regresa la mirada, indescifrable. Eren ahora tiene la certeza de que este año definidamente será diferente.


	23. XXIII

.

* * *

 **XXIII**

Eren no puede evitar sentirse un poco demasiado tonta cuando se da cuenta que ha vivido en un mal entendido por dos dolorosos años.

 _Mikasa Ackerman._

 _Son familia._

Y la tranquilidad que envuelve su corazón nunca antes se ha sentido tan placentera.

Quiere sonreír y reír. Quiere gritar y brincar. Quiere rodar en el suelo y bailar. Quiere volver en el tiempo y decirle a la idiota Eren de quince años que no tiene razones para estar preocupada o celosa, que no tiene porque evitar a Mikasa en los pasillos o en el comedor, o declinar las invitaciones de Armin al club de periodismo cuando descubra que ella pertenece a ese mismo club y que de hecho es una amiga muy cercana de su mejor amigo. Quiere ir y decirle que no sea tan estúpida.

Pero todo lo que puede hacer es morder sus labios para evitar que su risa estalle en medio de clase.


	24. XXIV

.

* * *

 **XXIV**

—¡¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que era familia del profesor?! — Eren reclama a Armin cuando ambos se encuentran para comer juntos durante el descanso.

Armin al principio le mira sin comprender. —¿Quién?

—No digas quien, tú sabes quien, Mikasa Ackerman, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que hasta hace unos horas había estado viviendo pensando que ella había tenido algo que ver con Levi...

—Espera — Armin le irrumpe — ¿Tu creías eso? ¿Por eso parecías tan esquiva con ella? — Eren está por responder, cuando Armin, al parecer iluminado por alguna de las otras palabras de su amiga, se lo impide —. ¿Levi? ¿Aún estas enamorada del profesor? Nunca has hablado de ello.

Eren, con las mejillas rosadas, hace un puchero. —Bueno, tu jamás preguntaste.

—Porque parecías tan deprimida los primeros días, que cuando poco a poco volviste a ser tu, me negué a traer el recuerdo.

Eren sonríe a Armin tiernamente, agradecida. —Siempre estoy recordándole, Armin.

—Oh. Lo siento, pero yo tampoco sabía que te preocupaba, habría aclarado todo antes de ser así.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—No voy a acercarme a ella con la intención de saber sobre el profesor, si es lo que piensas. Sin embargo ahora que está en mi clase supongo que será inevitable... _evitarla_.

Armin sonríe, toma la mano de Eren sobre la mesa y le da un apretón.

Una vez más le desea lo mejor.


	25. XXV

.

* * *

 **XXV**

Pero Eren no tiene que hacer nada en lo absoluto cuando es Mikasa quien se acerca a ella un día, con una sonrisa amistosa y una invitación para comer juntas.

Eren se lo piensa muy bien antes de responder. Ella ha sido sincera sobre lo dicho a Armin, no quiere acercarse a Mikasa con segundas intenciones, o que ella crea que las tiene cuando descubra los sentimientos que tiene por Levi, así que antes de responder afirmativamente se promete ser sincera con ella tan pronto la oportunidad se presente, se recuerda también pedir las debidas disculpas.

La promesa toma mucho más poder cuando al volver a clases Eren descubre que pasar el tiempo con Mikasa puede ser agradable. Es callada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es cálida y amable, e inteligente, y parece sinceramente desear ser cercana a Eren, y a Eren no le desagrada la idea.


	26. XXVI

.

* * *

 **XXVI**

Es un par de meses después, antes de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando caminando por la ciudad Mikasa comenta casualmente que _su hermano_ comenzará a trabajar como profesor el siguiente año en la preparatoria a la que ellas asisten.

—Debes recordarlo — le dice a Eren —. Fue tu profesor en primer año. Recuerdo que a menudo estabas ahí para ayudarle.

Con su amistad pareciendo sólida y sincera Eren decide confesarle los sentimientos que se albergaron en su corazón sin boleto de salida hace ya algún tiempo desde el primer momento que le vio entrar al aula.

—Eso es porque... — aunque es difícil de admitir —... umh... él _me gustaba —_ susurra lo último y desvía la mirada lejos de Mikasa para no ver sus reacciones en caso de que sean desagradables.

Mikasa se ríe. Es una risita pequeña y burlona. —Sí, lo sé — y mira a Eren justo cuando ella gira a verla con un evidente alivio y sorpresa —. Es decir, obviamente iba a gustarte, le gusta a todo el mundo el bastardo, pero... por la forma en que le mirabas siempre, puedo decir que tú no eres como todo el mundo. Incluso ahora, le amas con todo el corazón.

Mikasa le deja sin palabras, sintiéndose tan vulnerable y expuesta.

—Sí quieres que sea sincera, es extraño imaginarte con él.

Eren hace un sonido estrangulado.

—Pero no estoy en contra.

Y de pronto la preocupación se desvanece.


	27. XXVII

.

* * *

 **XXVII**

Mikasa confiesa también que notarlo al principio no fue agradable. ¿Una alumna saliendo con un profesor? ¿Cómo podían si quiera todas esas mocosas ruidosas imaginarlo? Ella lo intentaba, pero la idea nunca fue factible, tal vez porque el profesor era su hermano, quizá porque su _tipo ideal_ no encajaba con el concepto de hombres mayores. Pensó en todo tipo de posibilidades.

Luego vino Eren.

Al principio Mikasa realmente esperó algo igual a lo demás. Una chica ruidosa y molesta que se pegara a su hermano como un imán... Pero Eren en realidad era diferente, era discreta y silenciosa con sus sentimientos, prefería mantener las distancias, siempre mirando desde algún rincón lejano a su hermano. Y tratándole con respeto y admiración al tenerle cerca, nunca haciendo o diciendo cosas innecesarias.

Sin darse cuenta un día, secretamente, se encontró a si misma animando entre las sombras a la impulsiva chica de grandes y preciosos ojos cercetas.

Deseando que algún día, en algún momento, su idiota hermano fuese capaz de mirar en su dirección.

 _Enamórate una y otra vez de él, por favor._


	28. XXVIII

.

* * *

 **XXVIII**

Eren se mira una vez más en el espejo, su cuerpo agradablemente envuelto en un vestido rosa pálido de espalda descontada. Su cabello recogido en un moño y sus labios suavemente píntalos de carmín. Las manos hechas puño sobre la tela del vestido y los dedos de sus pies jugueteando entre ellos a través de las medias blancas.

De pie sobre la alfombra de su habitación, los nervios vienen desde algún lugar y suben por cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo.

—Que bonita estas — su madre, una copia casi exacta de ella –de no ser por el color de ojos que heredó de su padre–, se coloca tras ella y le regala una sonrisa a través del reflejo. Peina los cabellos de su fleco con cariño para descubrir su rostro.

—¿Y si me quedo aquí?

—Nada de eso — su madre dramáticamente pone sus manos sobre su cadera y la mira con enfado —. Estas muy bonita vestida así y ya has prometido a Mikasa que pasarás nochebuena con ella.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, entendería si tus razones fueran otras además de tu vergüenza. Pero como no es nada más que eso iras ahí y te divertirás. Además, tu padre y yo ya hemos planeado nuestra noche.

El rostro pícaro y burlón que le da su mamá, a Eren le avergüenza.

—¡Mamá! No quiero saber de tus planes con mi padre, por favor.

—En ese caso toma tu bolso y márchate, Armin ya ha venido por ti.

—Siento como si me corrieras.

—Porque te estoy corriendo, cariño. ¡AH! Pero sólo hasta mañana, a medio día tu padre quiere que vuelvas, algo sobre pasar el día en familia.

Y, sin darle la oportunidad de colocarse sus zapatillas, su madre la arrastra escaleras abajo y la empuja en el auto que el abuelo de Armin les ha prestado.

—Termina de arreglarte en el camino, nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana, señora Jaeger, y Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también, Armin. Cuida de mi hija, y procura que se divierta.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que la pasará muy bien~

Eren entiende la insinuación en el tono de Armin, pero sabiendo que su destino es la casa de Mikasa, eso podría ser bastante cierto.


	29. XXIX

.

* * *

 **XXIX**

La familia de Mikasa siempre celebra nochebuena con una fiesta ofrecida a amigos y familiares, alguna especie de tradición que surgió a causa de un viejo amigo de su tío.

 _"El amigo de mi tío era lo suficientemente amable como para sugerir tal fiesta. Mi tío, con la adoración que tuvo hacía él, terminó por ceder, y bueno, ya ves, ahora es imprescindible"_

Es la primera vez que Mikasa invitará a alguien, Eren, a pesar de sus palabras anteriores, no tenía la intención de faltar sabiendo eso. Pero eso no evita que su corazón lata fuerte contra sus costillas como si estuviera a punto de escapar, o terminando un maratón, ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Levi, a quien no ha visto los últimos años. Con sus 17 años floreciendo, Eren se pregunta si él la mirará distinta, _por favor_ ya no como una niña.

—Llegamos — Armin estaciona el auto y baja ordenándole a Eren no bajar hasta que él le ayude. —Déjame ser el caballero esta noche al menos — bromea, haciendo alusión a todas esas veces en que Eren le rescató de los bravucones en el pasado.

Eren sonríe, un poco menos nerviosa. Se aferra con fuerza a la mano de Armin cuando baja del auto y caminan hacia la casa a través del elegante jardín podado.

Inhala y exhala. El sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas es un elemento extra.

La puerta se abre.

Y los engranajes de los sentimientos que se quedaron estancados en su corazón vuelven a funcionar dejándolos fluir.


	30. XXX

.

* * *

 **XXX**

—¡Eren, Armin! — Mikasa se abre paso sin contemplación entre la puerta y el cuerpo del profesor. Eren, con su sonrisa brillante y los ojos llenos de ilusión, no puede apartar la mirada de Levi, a pesar de que es jalada hacia el interior de la casa por su buena amiga.

—Armin — canta, mirándole soñadoramente —, mi corazón se siente como si fuese a morir.

—No vas a morir sin embargo — Armin sonríe —. Aunque puedo entenderte — eso es un susurro y, por la forma en que desvía la mirada, parece creer que Eren no le ha escuchado entre el ruido de las charlas y la música de violines que suena en el salón.

Eren analiza a Armin y nota la forma en que su mano se aferra con fuerza a la mano de Mikasa –ya que también ha insistido en arrastrarle. Ve en él la mirada ilusionada y tenuemente entristecida que ella se conoce bien.

Lleva su mano libre hecha puño a su pecho y no puede evitar ver a Armin con comprensión y ternura.

Este debe ser el momento en que ella tiene que mostrar cuán agradecida está con esta persona.


	31. XXXI

.

* * *

 **XXXI**

Eren se acerca más tarde en la noche a Armin; él está ahí recargado de un árbol en el jardín tomando lo que parece ser un vaso de ponche. Saluda a Eren con una sonrisa y le pregunta si la está pasando bien.

—No como me gustaría, pero sí. He comido tanto como he podido, obtuve una bolsa de caramelos e incluso he bebido un poco de vino. Lo único que me falta para que la noche sea perfecta es un beso bajo el muérdago — Eren bromea un poco con eso último, no es que de verdad tenga el coraje de besar al profesor, aún menos cuando a penas han podido verse, mucho menos hablarse.

Se recarga del tronco del árbol también, al otro lado de donde está Armin y espera.

—Tú... — comienza Eren a pesar de que no sabe como continuar, ser directa es el camino más sencillo que encuentra —. ¿Estas enamorado de Mikasa?

Ella no puede ver el rostro que Armin hace, pero puede imaginarlo por el tono de su voz. Él, aunque avergonzado, ha agachado la mirada en lo que puede parecer un gesto de rendición.

—¿No harás nada al respecto?

—... ¿Eren?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué has pensado sobre el futuro? ¿Qué harás después de graduarte?

Eren piensa en ello durante varios minutos sin ser capaz de hallar una respuesta. No ha pensado nada respecto al futuro, esa es la verdad.

— Yo... voy a marcharme — antes de que pueda hundirse en el profundo pozo de sus cavilaciones, la voz de Armin le detiene —. Voy a aplicar para una universidad en Canadá. Y creo que ya lo sabes, pero Mikasa volverá a Japón.

—Armin...

—Está bien, si alguna vez el destino decide juntarnos, simplemente tomaré la oportunidad. No tienes que preocuparte por mi, voy a estar bien.

Eren se pone frente a él, le mira sin saber qué decir. El abrazo que le da esperaba pueda transmitir todo lo que piensa, lo mucho que lo siente.


	32. XXXII

.

* * *

 **XXXII**

Aunque la imposibilidad del amor de Armin y su pronta partida le ponen triste, Eren no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo demás; en el futuro, esa parte de su vida que ni siquiera ha considerado.

Ha hablado con sus padres sobre ir a alguna universidad local algunas veces, pero nunca tan en serio como para preguntarse qué es lo que estudiará. Su padre había bromeado algunas veces sobre seguir sus pasos, mientras que su madre siempre le alienta a seguir algo que le haga feliz. Eren consideró brevemente la ruta médica como su padre, pero odia la idea de ver tanta sangre e inspeccionar humanos.

La mayoría de sus compañeros y amigos ya tienen una idea de lo que quieren hacer. Pilotos, soldados, abogados, modelos...; Mikasa y Armin no son la excepción. Suspira. Se acuesta en el césped y mira el cielo nocturno. ¿Es realmente la única que no tiene idea de lo que quiere hacer todavía?

Al escuchar pasos acercarse y dirigir su mirada en dirección de esos pasos, una explosión de sentimientos la golpea. En un segundo todo lo que importa es que Levi está aquí con ella.


	33. XXXIII

.

* * *

 **XXXIII**

—Debe haber una buena razón al porque estás tirada en el suelo sin involucrar al alcohol — Por la forma dura en que lo dice puede parecer un verdadero regaño, no como una broma, aún menos cuando Eren piensa que nunca antes ha escuchado a su profesor bromear. Soltar comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos, sí, muchas veces, pero siempre parecen más una especie errónea de sincerar sus sentimientos que algún tipo de broma.

Incorporándose y sacudiendo las motas de polvo que pudieron quedar en su vestido, Eren se siente de nuevo toda ilusionada.

—Ha sido un tiempo profesor — es lo que dice.

Y Levi se limita a asentir.

—¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es allá dentro.

—Podría decirle lo mismo a usted.

—Me he cansado de la bola de cerdos ruidosos allá dentro.

Eren se ríe. —Algunos de esos cerdos son su familia, profesor.

Él chista los labios.

De pie en el jardín, bajo las estrellas que brillan en nochebuena, ambos se sumergen en un agradable silencio. Sintiéndose tan relajada por la brisa fresca que sopla esta noche, Eren dirige la mirada hacia Levi. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo, el perfil de Levi es iluminado por las bailarinas luces que cuelgan del árbol, dándole un color cálido a su piel y un brillo precioso a su cabello.

En ese momento Eren se enamora de Levi de nuevo. _Él es tan hermoso._

 _—Te amo —_ susurra sin darse cuenta.

Casi como si el viento hubiese llevado sus palabras, Levi de repente levanta la mirada y sus ojos tienen una tenue sorpresa al mirar fijamente a Eren.

A Eren se le congela la sangre.


	34. XXXIV

.

* * *

 **XXXIV**

Él siempre ha temido que esta ocasión surgiera. No le gusta la idea de decepcionar a esta chica (el hecho de que es una chica diez años menor que él no le resulta extraño en lo absoluto). Con su lacio cabello castaño, grandes ojos y cara amable y bonita. Ciertamente no merece la decepción por la cual esta a punto de hacerla pasar.

Pero Levi Ackerman no es un mentiroso.

—Lo siento — la forma en que cae el rostro de Eren casi le hace detenerse —... pero no puedo darte una respuesta.

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento, el color se desvanece de su rostro y se dirige hacia él con los ojos ojos brillantes por la humedad. —¿Por qué no?

Levi niega con la cabeza. —Porque puedes estar confundida, además aún estás en preparatoria, conocerás a más personas, a algún mocoso de tu edad...

—¡Pero le he amado a usted por tres años!

—Eren, ni siquiera me conoces. Tal vez ni siquiera te agrade una vez lo hagas.

—Oh. — los labios de Eren están temblando, Levi nota. — Sí, tiene razón — ella empieza a retroceder, con la mano medio levantada entre ellos —, lamento haberle molestado.

—No lo hiciste — dice Levi, pero Eren ya ha dado media vuelta y ha escapado. Observa su espalda descubierta mientras desaparece por la puerta y suspira. Vuelve alzar la mirada al cielo y trata de ignorar la culpa en su pecho.


	35. XXXV

.

* * *

 **XXXV**

Levi espera que el tema no sea mencionado nunca más. Ambos han dicho su parte, y si bien será difícil para Eren aceptar su rechazo, nada cambiará. Tal vez volverán a verse de vez en cuando al ser ella una amiga cercana de Mikasa, pero es muy poco probable que alguna vez conversen. Pero si algo pasa por alto Levi es el carácter determinado de Eren, demasiado seguro de que ella no tendrá el valor de hablarle de nuevo.

Se equivoca.

La mocosa está aquí parada a las afueras de la preparatoria en la cual trabaja por ahora. Está jugueteando con la correa de su bolso, moviendo su mirada triste arriba y alrededor nerviosamente. Al principio Levi se esperanza con la idea de que la niña está aquí por alguna otra persona, pero el pensamiento se desvanece en el momento en que ella levanta su vista y le ve saliendo de la preparatoria.

Ella le sonríe brillante, sus ojos iluminados mientras agita una mano en el aire. —¡Profesor Levi!

 _"¿Alguien que conoce al profesor?" "¿Su uniforme no es de otro instituto?" "¿Podría ser su hermana?" "¿Tiene una hermana?" "Ella no parece tener el Aura de 'hermana'" "Oh, podría ser..."_

Levi apenas perdona a todas esas mocosas ruidosas con una mirada. Aprieta el puente de su nariz para tranquilizarse antes de acercarse a Eren, quien baja la mano ante su llegada.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que estes aquí? — Levi no pierde el tiempo —. Ha sido bastante valiente de tu parte venir aquí a verme.

Su brusquedad hace que Eren se estremezca, y por un segundo parece que escapará. Pero luego mira a Levi de frente y Levi ve algo que le hace endurecer su resolución. —Quiero hablar con usted.

Levi cede, parcialmente. Le pide que suba a su auto.


	36. XXXVI

.

* * *

 **XXXVI**

—No voy a darte una respuesta, Eren — recuerda Levi con dureza. El dolor cruza el rostro de la mocosa, pero Levi cree que es mejor cortar cualquier delirio antes de que comiencen.

Ella exhala, encogiéndose en el asiento del auto. —Lo sé ¡Y sé que es porque soy una... _mocosa!_ Pero... yo lo amo y lo menos que merezco es una respuesta — su voz poco a poco parece perder fuerza —. Sé que suena absurdo, y tal vez yo no le gusto. Pero todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad. Salga conmigo durante tres meses — levanta sus tres dedos para enfatizar —... y si al final de eso, aún no es capaz de darme una respuesta, voy a dejarle en paz.

Levi cruza los brazos, fijando a Eren con su mirada. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Yo no tengo el tiempo para esta clase de juegos.

Ve a Eren morderse los labios. Parece contenerse. Levi no está seguro de si es el llanto o su ira.

—Bien — aprueba, pellizcando el puente de su nariz —. Pero solo un mes, no tres.

Eren no luce contenta con eso, pero está de acuerdo. —Bien.

—Y al final dejarás el tema y me dejarás en paz también.

—Eso solo si no corresponde mis sentimientos — señala.

La falta de respuesta de Levi muestra sus pensamientos sobre la probabilidad de ese resultado.

Entonces ella sonríe. Una sonrisa agridulce.


	37. XXXVII

.

* * *

 **XXXVII**

Intercambian números de teléfono, naturalmente. Es molesto al principio. Eren insiste en enviarle un mensaje todos los días, incluso cuando Levi no responde. Siempre hablando de pequeñas cosas; observaciones sobre el día, fotografías de cosas que vio de camino a casa o a la escuela, deseos de buena suerte en el trabajo (que no necesita, pero supone que el significado tendrá algún valor).

Al transcurso de su primera semana, se sorprende al sentir su opinión cambiando. Eren es extrañamente observadora, y Levi descubre que algunas fotografías enviadas por ella también incluyen al fondo imágenes de personas comunes.

Una foto de un anciano barriendo la calzada de su floristería por ejemplo. _"Este es el abuelo de Armin. Es viudo. Siempre está solo a excepción de Armin. Nunca he preguntado pero una vez le dijo a mi madre que su flor favorita son las rosas, pero siempre tiene girasoles en miniatura en la parte de afuera, aunque no se venden bien. Deben haber sido los favoritos de alguien importante para él."_

Levi no necesitaba saber esas cosas. De hecho, la primera vez que recibió uno de esos mensajes, respondió: _"¿Por qué me envías esto?"_

 _"Porque"_ respondió ella con la rapidez que dedica a cada mensaje de Levi _"es bastante bonito saber que los humanos somos capaces de crear tales lazos"_

 _"No estoy interesado en ello"_

 _"Eso es muy triste, profesor"_

Levi se había burlado y dado por zanjada la conversación. Pero cada vez que llegan los textos, no puede evitar leer las descripciones de Eren. Algunas veces, se sorprende tratando de adivinar qué hay en la imagen en particular para haber captado la atención de la niña antes de leer su descripción.


	38. XXXVIII

.

* * *

 **XXXVIII**

A ese ritmo, ellos tienen su primera cita después de dos semanas. En retrospectiva es un movimiento astuto por parte de Eren. Si ella hubiese preguntado durante los primeros días, Levi seguramente habría encontrado una excusa para negarse. Pero dos semanas son suficientes para obtener su aprobación.

Van a una heladería el sábado. Eren ordena una especie de helado que llega en una especie de tazón con nueces y crema batida. La salsa de chocolate goteando sobre las bolas de helado de vainilla.

Levi solo pide un cono de helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate. Cuando la orden llega, Eren sonríe.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Eren niega y vuelve la atención a su helado aunque su sonrisa no tambalea. —Nada. Es agradable aprender sobre las cosas que le gustan.

Levi parpadea. Frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Siente calientes sus mejillas. —Algo como el sabor favorito de un helado no tiene importancia.

—Lo tiene — contradice Eren.

El tema se queda ahí. Levi observa a Eren y la felicidad obvia que exuda, y está confundido. —¿Realmente estas bien estando conmigo?

—Por supuesto — ella exclama —. Estuve esperando esta cita desde que hicimos los planes. Estoy segura de que moleste a mis amigos demasiado con ello incluso.

—Pero no me conoces — señala Levi.

—Pero estoy conociéndole — responde Eren. Sonríe de una forma en la que sus ojos se entrecierran y puede ser la cosa más sincera que Levi ha visto nunca.


	39. XXXIX

.

* * *

 **XXXIX**

Después de eso conversan sobre cosas más generales, la escuela, el trabajo, tocando vagamente la vida familiar. A Levi no pareciéndole demasiado agradable hablar sobre temas tan personales, se contenta con escuchar a Eren hablar sobre su energética madre y su relajado padre quienes se conocieron de casualidad en la cafetería en la que su madre trabajaba, y quienes han estado juntos desde entonces.

Se separan cuando la noche cae y Eren debe volver a casa, Levi le deja algunas cuadras lejanas del lugar en donde vive. Eren se queda sobre la calzada para despedirle, mientras saluda con la mano parece genuinamente triste. Levi se sorprende de lamentar parcialmente el tener que separarse también. La cita yendo mejor de lo previsto.

Esa noche es la primera vez que recibe un mensaje de _Buenas Noches._ Algo que no sucedería a menudo, pero que cuando sucede, su rostro se suavizaría sin que se diera cuenta, y él respondería: _"Tu igual"_


	40. XL

.

* * *

 **XL**

Eren logra obtener tres citas más antes del fin del mes. Todas bastantes comunes, pues Eren parece ser el tipo de persona que encuentra romance en las cosas más simples. Un paseo en el parque, comprar en la librería, y en su última cita, una cafetería.

Levi recuerda, de esa última cita, la cara divertidamente sorprendida de Eren al enterarse que el día en que se confesó, también es el cumpleaños de Levi...

Pero el fin del mes llega.

—¿Diga? — Eren toma la llamada al segundo tono.

—Eren — Levi se sienta en su escritorio, mirando hacia la cancha donde juegan los críos fútbol.

—¡Profesor Levi! — el júbilo en su voz es evidente —. No esperaba que llamara.

—Ya ha sido un mes — dice sin preámbulos. En el otro extremo hay un súbito silencio.

—¿H-ha pensando en ello entonces? — la voz de ella se torna inestable.

—Lo hice — Levi frunce el ceño mientras se concentra en corregir los exámenes frente a él —. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—Entiendo — las palabras de Eren se vuelve gruesas. Levi se pregunta si sus manos estarán temblando como aquella vez que le dijo que le amaba. —Entiendo. No voy a molestarlo más. Gracias por pasar este tiempo conmigo, yo, yo realmente... — su voz se rompe —... lo apreciaré. Tenga un buen día.

Eren cuelga y Levi retira lentamente el teléfono de su oreja. Se queda mirando la pantalla, dos minutos, marca la llamada.

 _Está llorando en este momento,_ Levi piensa, y siente su estómago apretado incómodamente. Aprieta los dientes, y deja su teléfono con más fuerza de la planeada en su escritorio. No tiene porque sentirse culpable. Él había dejado muy claro desde el principio que así sería. Había pasado toda su vida seguro de que no necesitaría nunca a nadie en su vida. Un mes con una mocosa terriblemente enamorada de él no cambiará eso, ni le hará cuestionarse.

Retoma su trabajo, seguro de que la incomodidad que siente se esfumará con el tiempo.


	41. XLI

.

* * *

 **XLI**

El invierno termina y la primavera le reemplaza. Son comienzos de marzo, Levi prepara su cambio a la escuela que le vio crecer. Por tal tiene que ir de vez en cuando, por breves momentos. Los de tercer año parecen ansiosos por la graduación que ocurrirá a finales de mes. Él no ha visto a Eren desde hace un par de meses; la ve ahora, en su clase de educación física, ella está sentada en el banquillo charlando con su hermana. Desde esa distancia algo le parece extraño a Levi, pero esa misma distancia le impide determinar exactamente que.

Cuando Erwin, el director, le llama, él se obliga a ignorar ese sentimiento. _No tiene ninguna razón para estar controlando a Eren._

(Es la línea que se repite casi todos los días, cuando se encuentra revisando su teléfono en busca de notificaciones sobre mensajes que hablen de personas que nunca ha conocido)

 _Es ridículo_. Un mes de citas no debería haber tenido un efecto tan duradero. Habían salido entre principios y finales de Enero, y él todavía meses después sigue pensando en ella. Pero Levi no piensa cambiar de opinión, al menos es lo que decide hasta que un día escucha a Eren charlar con Mikasa.


	42. XLII

.

* * *

 **XLII**

Levi no tiene la intención de escuchar a escondidas. Ni siquiera sabía que habría alguien tras el edifico de terceros años. Solo se había detenido antes de doblar en la esquina al escuchar voces y un nombre.

—No estamos molestos contigo, Eren, solo estamos preocupados.

Le toma un segundo identificar la voz, pero la recuerda como la de Armin, el mejor amigo de Eren.

—Sé que lo están — esa voz, Levi no tiene problemas para recordarla. La última vez la había escuchado al borde de las lágrimas. El tono cansado y susurrante de ahora no es mejor. —Pero no tienen porque hacerlo.

—Eso es una mentira — esa es Mikasa —. Has estado de esta manera desde hace meses, desde que dejaste de verte con mi hermano, lo cual no entiendo. Pensé que habías dicho que las cosas iban bien.

—Eso pensé yo también — dice Armin —. Y parecías estar mejor, pero desde que te enteraste que el profesor Levi ronda la escuela pareces mucho peor. Tu no has querido decirnos, pero algo paso ¿verdad? ¿Te rechazó?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Lo sé — Mikasa parece triste —. Pero tal vez deberías. He estado pensando... ¿por qué no aceptas que Farlan vaya contigo a nuestra graduación? Él ha estado tras de ti todo este tiempo y te vendría bien salir con otras personas...

—Pero él quiere " _salir"_ conmigo y yo no quiero.

—Sabemos que no quieres — Armin tranquiliza —. Pero deberías darte la oportunidad y no sé, quizá se salga con la suya.

Levi escucha a Eren suspirar. —No estoy dispuesta a tratar a Farlan de ese modo.

—Lo sé. Dije _quizá._

Un dolor en la palma de su mano hace que Levi se de cuenta de que ha estado apretando sus manos en puños demasiado fuerte, y que sus uñas han comenzado a cortarle la piel mientras aprieta más y más. Inexplicablemente frustrado, Levi da vuelta sobre sus talones y regresa sin alertarlos de su presencia.

No importa. No necesita a nadie en su vida (pero cada vez es más difícil imaginarlo).


	43. XLIII

.

* * *

 **XLIII**

Levi se sorprende cuando Mikasa aparece un día en su despacho. Ella nunca antes ha entrado ahí sin alguna razón. Ellos normalmente no se buscan a propósito.

Mikasa Ackerman es una chica bastante guapa, con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos grises. Su rostro severo siendo una copia más juvenil de lo que fue el rostro de su madre.

Como una figura paterna ante los constantes viajes de negocios de su tío, la ausencia de un verdadero padre –aunque el padre de Mikasa vive en Asia– y la muerte años atrás de su madre, Levi no cree hacerlo mal. Sus expectativas siendo las mismas que cualquier padre. Deseando que Mikasa se desempeñe bien en la escuela, se mantenga fuera de problemas, y tenga buenas relaciones. Por supuesto, Mikasa hace su parte con él a veces. Sin embargo Levi no es el tipo de hombre que expresa fácilmente lo que siente o piensa, por lo que Mikasa se queda a oscuras cuando intenta saber más de él.

—Quiero hablar contigo — que ella le busque a propósito, solo puede significar cuán importante es lo que está por pedir.

Levi le concede la oportunidad.


	44. XLIV

.

* * *

 **XLIV**

—Has estado comportándote de manera extraña — Mikasa dice.

Levi permanece sentado tras su escritorio y mantiene el contacto visual. —¿A que te refieres?

—Estas actuando más frío y no has estado en las comidas.

—Simplemente no tenía hambre.

Mikasa no parece convencida. Ella se decide al fin por tomar lugar en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio. —Incluso si en ocasiones te odio, todavía puedes ser honesto conmigo.

Y tal vez porque la situación es tan novedosa, o porque hay algo en él que aún quiere conectarse con Mikasa, Levi decide responder la siguiente pregunta de Mikasa: _"¿Fue difícil para ti tener que separarte de nuestra madre?"_

Durante ese instante, la actitud gélida de Levi se quiebra, y la mirada que da a Mikasa es casi fulminante. —¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Mikasa se encoge de hombros.

Levi aprieta su mandíbula. —Fue... — hace una pausa — difícil.

—¿Cómo qué?

Levi mira la cara de Mikasa y retuerce el gesto, como si algo vulnerable se deslizase dentro de él.

Mikasa cierra los ojos (ojos que recuerdan a los de su madre) y trata de decirse que no está siendo mezquina por esconderlos. —Voy a vivir con mi padre en unos meses.

—Lo sé — la vulnerabilidad ha desaparecido y Mikasa vuelve a abrir los ojos —. Has dicho que quieres pasar tiempo con él.

Mikasa asiente. —Por eso no tienes que preocuparte más por mi. Y deberías considerar salir con alguien que realmente te guste.

—... Tu amiga, Eren, dijo que me amaba.

Mikasa lo estudia cuidadosamente. —¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Y Levi responde honestamente una vez más. —No lo sé.


	45. XLV

.

* * *

 **XLV**

Mikasa le dice que a Eren le gusta el arte, algo bastante factible considerando que siempre está garabateando. Y que en la ciudad habrá una exposición de arte antiguo al final del mes justo un día después de su graduación, y que Farlan invitará a Eren como parte de su estrategia para declararse. Ese hecho se aferra a su mente y le recuerda día tras día que si va a ser egoísta, tiene que serlo pronto, antes de que Eren decida seguir adelante sin él.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, Levi no tiene idea de qué hacer. Por lo general hay opciones, contingencias con las que puede trabajar. Incluso en sus peores momentos ha tenido cierta apariencia de un plan. Pero a medida que el último día de la exposición se acerca, siente que su mente se vuelve cada vez más confusa. Finalmente, no es hasta ese mismo día que lanza la preocupación al viento.

Con su auto en el taller, él tiene que tomar el bus que va hasta la casa de Eren, la distancia le da más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado de imaginar las miles de formas en que podría salir mal. Cuando baja en la parada cercana, y camina solo unos pasos por un área más comercial que rodea el residencial, él se detiene.

Hay un anciano barriendo la calle y exhibiendo girasoles en miniatura. El hombre deja de barrer cuando nota a Levi, y sonríe de una manera que hace su rostro parecer un periódico arrugado. —¿Puedo ayudarle?

Levi palmea sus capris, buscando el bulto familiar que es su billetera. —Sí — dice — ¿Podría darme un ramo de rosas?

—Por supuesto; las rosas son mis favoritas — El hombre deja la escoba y le pide a Levi que pase con un gesto de su mano —. Soy el viejo señor Arlert, y será un placer ayudarle.

Levi no menciona que él ya sabe quien es. —Levi Ackerman — dice, antes de agregar — ¿Puede poner girasoles en miniatura en el ramo?

Los ojos del viejo señor Arlert se iluminan y toman un aire de alegría. —Esa es una combinación inusual, pero estoy seguro de que podré hacer algo con ello. Sabe, esos girasoles en miniatura eran los favoritos de mi esposa...


	46. XLVI

.

* * *

 **XLVI**

Levi llama a la puerta de la casa de Eren inusualmente nervioso. Sus palmas sintiéndose como si estuviesen a punto de comenzar a sudar, y el ramo se siente cada vez más ridículo mientras lo sostiene. Antes de que pueda considerar retirarse, la puerta se abre. Pero no es la madre o el padre de Eren, como le hubiese gustado.

—Sí, ¿en que puedo...? — Eren se congela al ver a Levi — ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Vine a hablar contigo.

Eren frunce el ceño con desesperada confusión, pero le permite pasar. —Podemos... hablar en mi habitación.

—¿Tus padres no están en casa? — Levi pregunta, siguiendo a Eren escaleras arriba.

—Salieron — explica —. Ellos dijeron que debería ir también, pero papá está esperando la llegada de un paquete y yo no tengo demasiadas ganas de salir así que... — se encoge de hombros —. Dijeron que traerían un pastel.

Levi no dice nada. Mientras caminan, Levi aprovecha la oportunidad para mirar a Eren. De cerca puede ver qué le ha estado molestando desde la última vez que la vio. —¿Has estado comiendo bien?

El cuerpo de Eren se tensa. —Estoy bien.

Ella no responde a su pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo lo hace. Levi frunce el ceño cuando entran a la habitación de Eren, ella inmediatamente sentándose al borde de su cama con las manos sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué necesita? — pregunta y finalmente se da cuenta del ramo —. ¿Son esas flores?

Levi asiente y las empuja a los brazos de Eren. —Para ti.

—Pero... no entiendo — Eren parpadea ante las flores —. Espere... ¿no son estos los girasoles miniatura que...?

—Lo son.

—¡Pero por qué lo hace! Profesor Levi, no lo entiendo — Eren le mira desesperadamente —. ¡Dijo que estas cosas no le interesaban, pero lo recuerda...

—Me equivoque.

Eren lo mira fijamente con los ojos vidriosos, empezando a negar con la cabeza. —No. No. No. — Deja las flores sobre la cama y se levanta para golpear el pecho de Levi —. No tiene permitido hacer eso. Escuché sus pedidos. Le dejé solo. No puede venir y alborotar mis esperanzas así, si no habla en serio...

Es detenida por los labios de Levi, en los suyos. Levi entierra una de sus manos en los lacios cabellos de Eren, la otra se desliza para rodear su espalda baja. Eren cede poco a poco. Cuando se apartan, Eren solo parece cansada.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no hablo en serio?

Los ojos de Eren brillan, húmedos. —¿Lo dice en serio?

Levi asiente.

Eren ríe débilmente, un sonido más parecido al alivio que al humor. —Me alegro.

Levi le atrae hacia sí y la besa de nuevo. —¿Entonces no irás a ninguna exposición con ese tal Farlan?

Eren frunce el ceño. —No... quiero decir, me invitó, pero no tenía previsto ir con él.

—¿No estabas?

Sacude la cabeza. —No, claro que no. Mis padres quieren que hoy esté con ellos.

Levi parpadea. —¿Por qué?

Eren se burla de él. —Porque ayer me gradué y hoy es mi cumpleaños, mis padres quieren celebrar.

Los ojos de Levi se ensanchan apenas. —Es cierto, felicidades — él la besa de nuevo —. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Esta vez, cuando Eren se ríe, hace vibrar los huesos de Levi.


	47. XLVII

.

* * *

 **XLVII**

A Levi le gustaría decir que es fácil, pero eso sería una mentira. En los días siguientes al inicio de _su relación,_ cuando anuncian en la fiesta de despedida de Mikasa y Armin que están saliendo, los padres de Eren y el mismo Armin son un desafío a vencer. Ellos habían visto la forma en que Eren se había derrumbado ante el rechazo de Levi, y no se habían tocado el corazón al recordárselo en cada oportunidad. No es que Levi les culpara.

Eventualmente –y después de un arduo trabajo– consiguió su perdón, y la aprobación de los padres de ella para salir _oficialmente._

Con los amigos de Eren siguiendo su futuro, y él mismo comenzando un nuevo trabajo, en el climax de sus dieciocho años Eren comienza a trabajar con el abuelo de Armin, solo mientras decide lo que le gustaría estudiar.

Y a través del cambio de las estaciones y más allá, crecen, cambian y evolucionan juntos. De los formales "profesor Levi" a solo "Levi". De las breves horas juntos a compartir un departamento.

Un beso se convierte en dos, y de dos a veinte, de la misma manera en que un mes de citas de repente se convierte en cinco años y Eren de pronto está en su último año como estudiante de Bellas Artes.

El amor no es algo en lo que Levi hubiese anticipado caer. Pero lo hizo, y continúa haciéndolo sin arrepentimientos.


	48. XLVIII

.

* * *

 **XLVIII**

Con las manos en jarras sobre sus caderas, el rostro lleno de emoción y un vestido púrpura que a Levi le divierte por su parecido a una camisa demasiado grande, junto a un cambio de ropa más casual de lo que Levi suele usar, colgados en el closet de su habitación, Eren se yergue orgullosa.

 _Van a tener una cita._ Ella lo ha decidido.

Han pasado los últimos meses sumergidos en sus propios asuntos (Eren enfocada en los meses finales de su carrera, y Levi sumergido en el trabajo extra que generan los exámenes que tiene que revisar y calificar), que apenas pueden saludarse durante la cena.

Y Eren en realidad comienza a extrañar su valioso tiempo de silencio juntos, cuando se sientan en la sala de estar y beben té; a Eren le gustan mucho esos momentos, cuando simplemente se relajan, Levi leyendo algún libro y ella jugueteando con su teléfono o algo así, con una taza de té entre ellos. A veces charlan un poco. A Eren le recuerda a ese término que aprendió en psicología, donde dos niños juegan solos, pero uno a lado del otro; juego paralelo. No es que sean niños, pero cada uno hace lo suyo. Es tranquilo y relajante. Y hay una buena dinámica. Y Eren extraña eso. O cuando encuentra a Levi sentado en el diván demasiado concentrado en alguna lectura y le abraza por la espalda y él simplemente gruñe en respuesta. O cuando ella está demasiado aburrida y Levi accede a llevarla a cualquier parte que se le antoje. O las cosas que suelen hacer entre las sábanas. En general, solo extraña a Levi.

Por eso lo ha decidido.

Ellos van a tener una cita. Mañana es sábado, no habrá problema.

Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y ella corre para hacerle saber su decisión, todo lo que recibe de Levi mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos es un gruñido de no compromiso, pero que ella sabe interpretar como un absoluto sí.


	49. XLIX

.

* * *

 **XLIX**

En una cafetería de la ciudad, Eren observa a Levi sostener la taza por el borde. Divertida y desconcertada por el cómo lo hace posible. Ella lo había intentando una vez, y fracasó épicamente. Algo que no piensa repetir en un futuro cercano. Levi casi la mata después del desastre que provocó (y quemar parcialmente su mano en el proceso). No, definitivamente no lo repetirá pronto.

—¿Cómo lo logras?

—¿El qué?

—Sostener tu taza así — Ella imita el agarre de Levi con su taza, antes de volver a ponerla sobre la mesa. Afortunadamente, esta vez sin quemarse.

—Práctica.

—Pero, ¿Cómo es que soportas la temperatura del aro y bebes de ella sin quemarte o dejar caer la taza?

—El calor no me molesta, y siempre es divertido ver a otros intentar y fallar — ve como Levi acerca la taza humeante a sus ojos sin esfuerzo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebe de ella.

—Idiota — Eren hace un puchero.

Levi levanta una ceja, antes de volver a su rostro estoico. Eren lucha contra el deseo de provocarle un poco más, en lugar de eso optando por sacarle la lengua, recibiendo un murmullo incomprensible de parte de Levi.

A pesar del silencio reinante, los murmullos de las demás personas, y el ocasional tintineo de sus tazas, no está nada mal. Solo ella y Levi; bendice la paz de todo lo demás.


	50. L

.

* * *

 **L**

Aunque Eren adora los días soleados, ella puede amar un poco más los días de lluvia que le permiten estar más cerca de Levi. Mientras comporten el mismo paraguas de camino a casa, se divierte interiormente con las quejas de Levi sobre no haber traído el auto, a pesar de que él sabe que Eren odia usar el auto cuando están en una cita.

Ella solo se aferra con más fuerza a su brazo, con una gran sonrisa. En el fondo sabe que a Levi realmente no le importa, pero que sí se siente avergonzado por tenerla tan cerca, y por esta muestra de afecto publica muy poco usual, pues Levi es el tipo de persona que prefiere mantener la vida privada... _privada_.

Por eso estos pequeños momentos, Eren los aprecia y guarda con todo el corazón.

—Oye, Levi.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué no hacemos una promesa a partir de hoy?

—¿Una promesa?

—Solo di que sí, no seas quisquilloso.

Levi frunce el ceño, frustrado por no comprender a dónde es que Eren quiere llegar, suspira y asiente. Cede ante ella, incapaz de negarse, como la mayoría de las veces cuando se trata de Eren.

—No importan cuantas veces sean, déjame enamorarme solo de ti. Y ese lado amable y dulce que tienes, muéstramelo solo a mi también ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué clase de promesa es esa?

—La primera de muchas, obviamente.

Levi chista los labios. Eren sonríe. La lluvia se detiene, pero Eren se niega a soltar a Levi a pesar de ello.


	51. LI

.

* * *

 **LI**

Hay discusiones, Eren no negará ese hecho, aunque ahora resultan menos frecuentes y menos serias a diferencia de aquellas que surgieron durante sus primeros años. Como cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos (tres maravillosos años ya de eso), por ejemplo. Y cada uno comenzó a descubrir aquellas partes que no conocían de la otra persona; como el mal hábito de Eren de andar descalza en casa y que a Levi no le agradaba, pero había terminado por permitirlo; o Levi y su fijación por mantener todo limpio y en orden, y los constantes regaños a Eren cuando no hacía las cosas a su altura, pero que eventualmente logró dominar y superar. O el mal hábito de Eren de sentarse sobre cualquier lugar con los rodillas contra su pecho, y la sucia y mezquina boca de Levi la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al final resulta de la misma manera cada vez; Eren siendo incapaz de dejar que su relación se fracture; y Levi, el insensible Levi, incapaz de permitir que eso suceda también. Antes del final del día alguno cedería y se acercaría al otro sin decir nada y le abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas, un acto silencioso de _perdón,_ luego se reirían uno del otro por sus tonterías, y se besarían.

Habían aprendió también el lado fuerte y las facilidades del otro. Por ejemplo, cuando intentan repartirse las tareas de la casa en un intento de innovar terminan siempre de la misma manera, porque Levi es un desastre en la cocina y a Eren le cuesta horrores limpiar las _áreas difíciles_ sin dejar una mota de polvo. Con el dinero, otro ejemplo, no hay dramas –a pesar de que Eren se sintió incómoda ante su pequeño sueldo de medio tiempo al principio. Ambos son ahorradores así que se las arreglan para administrar todo con prudencia. En cuanto las actividades diarias, les es más sencillo apoyarse, porque Levi es un excelente profesor que aún está dispuesto a ayudar y aconsejar a una astuta antigua alumna suya.

Y, a veces, cuando ingresan agitados en la habitación, dándose besos voraces y empujándose prácticamente hasta la cama, a Eren le da un impulso de reír (y realmente lo hace), porque incluso en ese momento le cuesta dimensionar que ellos quizá hubieran nacido para estar así; que desde siempre deberían quererse y que solo habría que esperar el momento justo para que el destino decidiera enlazarlos.


	52. LII

.

* * *

 **LII**

Con los días tranquilos y los días difíciles, vienen también los días de ayuda, como cuando Eren entre su trabajo de medio tiempo con el abuelo de Armin y las clases terriblemente exigentes al correr de los meses, un día enferma. Levi, quien no es capaz de recordar alguna vez haber enfermado (y con su manía y repulsión a los gérmenes), no está demasiado seguro de cómo cuidar a alguien enfermo. De modo que, con Eren durmiendo, él contempla su próximo movimiento. Ella le había dicho que no se preocupara, que ella podría manejarlo bien, pero ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si no es capaz de cuidar a la mujer que ama en su momento más vulnerable?

Primero, él investiga. Encuentra todos los medicamentos adecuados y las dietas necesarias para ayudar a fortalecer a alguien con un cuerpo debilitado. Con el padre de Eren en una conferencia a las afueras del país él tiene que hacer sus pocas preguntas a Hanji, el médico de la escuela y su compañera de trabajo, para finalmente sentirse listo para superar este nuevo obstáculo. Con una botella de píldoras recetadas en la mano y sopa de fideos proporcionada por la madre de Eren, Levi cruza las líneas del campo de batalla y se dirige a la habitación en la que se encuentra Eren (la habitación extra en todo caso, en otra más de las consideraciones de Eren con Levi).

—Levi, no tienes que hacer esto, sé lo mucho que te desagradan los gérmenes, además tienes que ir a trabajar — Explica Eren mientras da un primer sorbo a su sopa con aprecio.

Levi rueda los ojos no demasiado conforme. —Incluso si estas asquerosamente enferma, quiero pasar el tiempo que pueda contigo. Además, esto no es más que un contratiempo temporal.

Eren ríe. —Lleva tiempo superar un resfriado, Levi. No sucederá en un día. — Eren estornuda y Levi le ofrece un pañuelo.

—Ya veremos.

—Deberías cuidarte en todo caso, o te contagiaré.

Levi se burla. —Cada parte de mí estará completamente y absolutamente sana, mocosa. Así que apresúrate y mejora para que pueda demostrarte este hecho.

Eren chilla avergonzada, se mete debajo de las sábanas y esconde su rostro sonrojado. Levi se ríe mientras recoge los trates sucios. Apenas está terminando dicha labor, cuando Eren le llama.

—¿Levi? — su voz ronca por la tos, aún se esconde bajo las sábanas. — _Te amo._

Levi la mira un momento antes de decidirse y meterse en la cama para acurrucarse con ella.

—¡Levi! ¡De verdad vas a enfermar ahora! — Se queja ella.

—No voy a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Levi se enferma y, como recompensa, Eren se toma el tiempo para cuidar esta vez de él. Molesto y avergonzado, Eren encuentra la situación graciosamente divertida.


	53. LIII

.

* * *

 **LIII**

La idea de trabajar con el abuelo de Armin no había sido suya, había sido de Armin, un par de días antes de marcharse cuando ambos habían ido ayudar al abuelo a descargar algunas cajas. Él había mencionado, sin parecer algún tipo de reclamo o rencor, que el lugar se sentiría muy solo sin Armin cerca. Armin había dicho algo sobre extrañarle también y que quizá su abuelo debería buscar a alguien que le ayudase con el lugar, "te hará compañía de ese modo también"; su abuelo se había reído un poco y dicho que no estaba seguro de si debía contratar a alguien cualquiera, incluso si era bueno juzgando a la gente, no quería comprometerse con un desconocido hasta ese punto.

Armin, quien había escuchado con paciencia a su abuelo, se había inclinado en algún momento hacia Eren –quien limpiaba inclinada en cuclillas algunas macetas– para retirarle algunas hojas secas que habían quedado pegadas en sus cabellos, y había sonreído y dicho "¿por qué no dejas que Eren te ayude? Ella aún no tiene seguro qué va a estudiar y estar aquí podría ayudarle a pasar el tiempo". Después de eso, todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Eren había inquirido con estupor "¿yo? ¿aquí? ¿Trabajando?", no que la idea fuera mala o descabellada, era solo que Armin jamás había mencionado algo como eso. Cuando al ponerse de pie él le había apretado los hombros y peinado sus cabellos tras sus orejas, Eren entendió que era un favor mudo de su mejor amigo para cuidar a su abuelo.

No había sido tan mala idea.

Estar con el abuelo de Armin resultó mucho mejor de lo que Eren pudo imaginar al principio. Le ayudó a encontrar su camino en las bellas artes cuando una tarde le había hablado sobre todos esos libros que él guardaba en el desván y que no le eran muy útiles, pero que creía que a Eren le podían servir porque era muy hábil retratando cosas. Incluso cuando conoció a Levi, y todos a su alrededor parecían a la defensiva con él, fue la única persona que se mostró comprensivo y amable, tomándole con confianza de la mano y arrastrándole al interior de la tienda para que tomara un té junto a él y charlaran sobre algún tema de historia antigua (Eren cree, agregando, que siempre ha existido algún tipo de secreto entre ambos).

Asimismo había ayudado a convencer a los padres de Eren cuando ella decidió mudarse junto a Levi en el verano de sus veinte años. Y había estado en los momentos difíciles, como cuando algunos hijos de puta en la universidad no eran capaces de entender que amar a alguien no tenía que ver con la edad o incluso el sexo; había recibido en mas de una ocasión algún comentario ácido y mal intencionado sobre ella haciendo _favores_ a hombres mayores para costear sus estudios, algo que no era cierto y por lo cual se había metido en problemas una vez al haberse lanzado contra la chica que lo había dicho, no que a ella le importase lo que dijeran, pero aún dolía, aún más si consideraban que Levi podía ser esa clase de hombre e iban a por él. El señor Arlert había estado ahí para escucharla y aconsejarla, había aliviado sus penas y había sido un valioso consejero, con todo eso sobre jamás ir a dormirse pelados o decirse mentiras.

De modo que enterarse sobre su muerte –a pesar de que él era ya un hombre demasiado viejo– le dolió tanto como a Armin, quien se deshace en lágrimas tras la llamada.


	54. LIV

.

* * *

 **LIV**

Ver a Armin después de un largo tiempo es refrescante y emocionante, dejando de lado las dolorosas razones por las cuales él está aquí.

Eren apenas le ve, más alto de como lo recuerda y con su rostro mucho más maduro, toma una respiración y suelta la mano de Levi para poder ir hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento — que sea Armin quien lo susurre para Eren antes de que ella lo haga para él no es una sorpresa, él siempre ha sabido todo sobre ella a pesar de decir que en ocasiones ella es una persona difícil de entender.

Se separan cuando Levi se acerca para recoger las maletas que han quedado olvidadas y llevarlas al auto. Ambos se saludan, y Armin no duda ni un segundo cuando agrega el comentario: —Me alegro de saber que has cuidado de ella.

—Evidentemente.

Y Eren se siente toda agradecida y bendecida porque dos de sus personas importantes sean capaces de al fin mirarse a los ojos sin rencores.

Ellos van al hogar de Armin y se quedan junto a él todo el tiempo, respetan su decisión de hacer las cosas rápido y sin mucho alboroto. Y para el anochecer del día en que Armin ha regresado a la ciudad lo más difícil ya está hecho.

Con Armin sentando en el sofá de madera que su abuelo colocó en la floristería, Eren se acerca silenciosamente y se sienta a su lado con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, el que solía preparar su abuelo para ambos.

Eren sabe que, probablemente, Armin está culpándose por todo eso: por haberse marchado a estudiar periodismo en otro continente, cuando el podría haber considerado alguna opción cercana; que seguramente esta maldiciendo su mala disposición de volver los últimos años, especialmente cuando se ha graduado el año pasado. Pero Eren sabe que no hay nadie a quien apuntar con el dedo.

 _Morir es parte de vivir._

Y el abuelo de Armin, lamentablemente, había vivido lo suficiente... y había vivido feliz y orgulloso de su único nieto, quien incluso si no encontraba el tiempo de volver, se mantenía al tanto de él con constantes llamadas y video-llamadas.

—Estaba muy orgulloso de ti ¿lo sabes? — Eren se recarga sobre él, encogiendo sus pies.

—Pero yo no estuve aquí para él.

—Pero él no te odiaba por ello y se sentiría muy molesto contigo de saber que te culpas.

—Lo sé — Armin sonríe tristemente, la vista fija en su taza —. Pero me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.

—Aún puedes, quizá en algún lugar donde no somos capaces de notarlo, él te está escuchando.

Eren sabe que Armin es un tipo de razones y hechos, que seguramente no cree en lo que dice, pero aún así cierra los ojos y suplica silenciosamente en una añoranza porque sus palabras sean enviadas al lugar correcto.


	55. LV

.

* * *

 **LV**

—¿Sabes que odio de crecer, Armin? — Eren se estira sobre la mesa que han tomado en el jardín de la cafetería en el campus en el que Eren estudia, Armin tiene un pequeño deja vu cuando le ve hacer eso.

—¿Qué?

—Las decisiones que debes tomar y las responsabilidades que eso conlleva. Me llevó un año saber que quería estudiar bellas artes y probablemente me llevaré la vida encontrando un trabajo.

Armin se ríe, es la primera risa en días que Eren le escucha y no puede sentirse ofendida por ello.

—Y mi papá no ha dejado de llamar para preguntarme sobre mis planes y lo que haré con mi vida.

En el último par de semanas, por sugerencia de Armin, Eren había accedido a la búsqueda de empleo antes de graduarse ante la competencia que serán los recién graduados en busca de trabajo. Pero incluso si sabe que lo que realmente le apasiona es el arte y se ha especializado en ello, aún es difícil obtener una _verdadera_ oportunidad de trabajo. Había completado docenas de solicitudes de empleo y había sido entrevistada por al menos la mitad, pero aún no obtiene noticias de ellas. Algunos de ellos diciéndole que se pondrían en contacto con ella en el transcurso de la semana, o la próxima, pero ya es más allá de la próxima y sus esperanzas se van marchitando gradualmente.

Levi le había asegurado que, en el peor de los casos, ella podría encontrar una oportunidad como profesora de arte ahí en su antigua preparatoria. Eren esta agradecida por eso, pero no es una de sus mejores opciones. Trabajar junto a él sería difícil, en un sentido muy personal.

—Bueno eres su única hija, y han sabido respetar tus decisiones, incluso si fue difícil para ellos, es normal que estén preocupados por lo que harás ahora.

Eren sabe eso mejor que nadie, y aunque probablemente su madre se mostró mucho más en contra de sus decisiones que su padre, al final comprendió y aceptó dichas decisiones. Lo menos que Eren puede hacer es no decepcionarlos.

—Dejemos de hablar de mi, mejor háblame de ti, no me has hablado de nada además de tu trabajo.

—Porque mi trabajo es todo lo que tengo por ahora — Armin sonríe, forzado.

Eren achina los ojos mientras le juzga. —Hace poco hable con Mikasa, ella dice que le está yendo bien, pero que espera volver para Diciembre. Dijo también que ahora que la casa familiar fue vendida, debería comenzar a buscar un departamento.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

—No lo sé, creí que te gustaría saber que Mikasa está pensando en la probabilidad de volver.

—Eren...

—No puedes mentirme, Armin, sé que aún piensas en ella, siempre que hablábamos por teléfono de una forma u otra terminabas preguntando por ella. Y tu me lo dijiste una vez ¿no es cierto? Que si estar con Levi es lo que quería, debería esforzarme por conseguir esa felicidad, y yo quiero que seas feliz también, Armin.

Armin acaricia los cabellos de Eren, agradecido, pero él nunca ha sido tan valiente como Eren.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo soy el único que puede luchar y decidir por mi felicidad, y justo ahora, en este momento, estoy feliz con lo que tengo.

A pesar de ser una mentira a medias, y a pesar de que Eren seguramente lo sabe, ella respeta su decisión guardando silencio antes de murmurar un suave _"Es muy injusto"._


	56. LVI

.

* * *

 **LVI**

—¡Levi, tengo una decisión y una petición para ti! Dime cuál quieres primero — Eren se acerca hacia él corriendo desde algún lugar en el departamento y se sienta sobre su regazo sin importarle que esté a mitad de su lectura.

Levi ni siquiera se inmuta, demasiado acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Eren (y porque desde la muerte del señor Arlert ella no se mostraba tan entusiasmada por algo).

—La noticia debe ser buena si has corrido como si tuvieras diarrea — Eren chilla cuando dice eso, pero no se mueve en lo absoluto de donde está —. Dime entonces la decisión.

—En realidad debes ser tu quien tome la decisión.

Ante el repentino fruncimiento del ceño de Levi, Eren continúa.

—Es sobre la fiesta de graduación, quiero que vayas conmigo.

—No.

Levi pone sus manos sobre las caderas de Eren y la empuja –no con rudeza– hacia el otro lado del diván para poder ponerse de pie. Cuando escucha su energético cuerpo ponerse de pie para seguirle hasta la cocina, Levi se prepara para su insistencia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Pero quiero que vayas conmigo.

—¿Por qué no vas con Armin?

—Porque Armin se marcha en un par de días, y porque Armin no es mi novio y yo quiero llevar a mi novio conmigo.

Levi, sinceramente, no quiere ni puede lidiar con esta tontería. Y se niega rotundamente a pelear por esta razón absurda también. (Además de que las razones de Eren parecen empujar algo dulce y suave en su interior).

—Eren no me gustan las fiestas, aún menos si hay un montón de mocosos ruidosos en ellas.

—Levii~ no voy a pedirte nada más en esta vida si dices que sí — Ella se acerca a él, coqueta y sugestivamente envuelve sus largos brazos alrededor de su cuello —. Y si accedes podría recompensarte de formas maravillosas.

Levi sabe que es una mentira, ella definitivamente pedirá un montón de cosas en el futuro, pero cuando él desliza sus manos por sus muslos hacia su trasero y ella envuelve sus piernas en su cadera, sabe que ha perdido.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde esa noche, Eren se yergue sobre él, de repente recordando que no le ha dado la noticia.

—¿En un momento como este? — él dice señalando con la mirada el lugar en donde están unidos.

Eren le palmea el pecho. —Es importante — justifica —. Conseguí un empleo para cuando me gradúe, en la galería de la ciudad.

Levi cierra los ojos. No es que no esté feliz por ella, lo está. Pero justo ahora, mientras invierte posiciones para dejarla bajo su cuerpo, tiene cosas mucho más importantes en las qué pensar. Como cómo conseguirá que Eren suspire su nombre esta noche.


	57. LVII

.

* * *

 **LVII**

—Te vas de nuevo — Eren suspira, mientras espera junto a Armin a que el vuelo de éste sea anunciado.

Armin le sonríe dulcemente, porque para él también resulta difícil separarse de Eren de nuevo. Aún incapaz de creer que la chica de grandes ojos de océano se haya convertido en esta especie de belleza viva; algo que en realidad esperaba considerando lo guapa que es su madre y lo guapa que Eren ya era en su adolescencia.

—No lo digas como si fuese lo peor que haya hecho en la vida — se burla Armin.

Ella le golpea el hombro. —¡Lo fue! ¿sabes lo difícil que fue lidiar con el idiota cara de caballo cuando descubrió que estábamos en la misma universidad? Me dejaste a merced de gente despreciable ¿qué clase de mejor amigo eres?

Eren no habla en serio, por supuesto, pero de algún modo Armin no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable al saber ahora lo difícil que fue para Eren los primeros años en la universidad con su relación con Levi no siendo un secreto, aunque de ante mano sabe que Eren es muy capaz de defenderse, le hubiese gustado estar ahí para ella.

—Pero seguro que Levi fue de mucha ayuda — insinúa Armin.

—Ni lo menciones, por supuesto que quiso ir a asesinar a todos, y casi lo creí capaz, pero luego le dije que me enfadaría con él si lo hacía y que probablemente perdería su trabajo y tuvo que conformarse con aceptar que yo podría resolverlo...

Armin mira a Eren mientras charla animadamente sobre un montón de cosas. Encantado con ese lado alegre e infantil que le caracteriza aún ahora, a pesar de saber que puede ser alguien bastante seria y dura cuando la situación lo amerita. Piensa en la niña de quince años absolutamente enamorada de su profesor, y ve a la mujer que es ahora y como esos sentimientos no le han abandonado nunca, a pesar de los tiempos difíciles.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Eren — Armin posa una mano sobre las manos en el regazo de Eren, irrumpiendo su palabrería —. La siguiente vez que vuelva, espero hacerlo por alguna buena noticia, como la llegada de un bebé por ejemplo.

A Armin le divierte ver cómo el rostro de Eren de pronto explota en un montón de tonalidades de rojo. —¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! — él sabe que ese tipo de _situación_ no está en los planes cercanos de Eren, pero ha querido molestarla, aunque el hecho de que Eren ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo, le hace ampliar su sonrisa.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la ha extrañado tanto hasta que ella le abraza con un _hasta pronto._


	58. LVIII

.

* * *

 **LVIII**

Desde que comenzó a salir con Eren, Levi jamás se molestó en ocultar su actitud dura y hosca, a pesar de que en el trabajo siempre intenta actuar de una manera mucho más respetuosa de lo usual. Y sabe que Eren asume que Levi no sería el tipo de persona que podría _convivir_ o _adaptarse_ con personas ajenas a su círculo social –limitado por cierto–, y que además de ello no bebería nada excepto ocasionalmente vino. Así que resulta bastante divertido cuando los dos asisten a la fiesta de graduación y los ojos de Eren se abren de sorpresa al verlo sosteniendo una botella de cerveza y esforzándose por convivir decentemente con sus (ahora) ex-compañeros de clase. Es de alguna forma tan linda que Levi no puede molestarse.

—¿Y qué pasa si asumí que bebes vino en todos lados? — pregunta Eren avergonzada —. No es como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

Levi resopla y besa ligeramente a Eren. —Estoy bien versado en algo más que vino, aunque resulta mucho más agradable que esta mierda.

Eren pone los ojos en blanco, porque si, ahora recuerda alguna vez haberle escuchado decir lo bueno que es con el alcohol.

Jean, el molesto Jean, que había escuchado la conversación, con las agallas que le da el alcohol, interviene para demostrar que Levi se equivoca. Con el desafío de un juego de beber anunciado en voz alta para todos, más personas se reúnen alrededor de ellos para ver o participar. Algunos de sus compañeros elaboran un arreglo con vasos rojos, llenos de un líquido con olor horrible, y explican rápidamente la función del juego. Eren ha visto este juego en bastantes películas estadounidenses como para saber que no terminará bien, pero este es Levi Ackerman, el mismo tipo que guarda una especie de rencor contra Jean al saber que él había iniciado ese rumor sobre Eren saliendo con alguien mayor, y Eren sabe que no se detendrá hasta llegar a la cima.

El concepto del juego es sencillo, pero la práctica, según Jean, es mucho mejor. No obstante Levi descubre su estrategia pronto y ha metido la pelota blanca en el vaso o a estado cerca cada vez.

Pronto se convierte en un gran evento y una gran multitud se arremolina alrededor de ellos. Lo que lleva a la arrogancia de Levi y su tendencia por lucirse. Cuando bebe, incluso si es capaz de soportar litros tras litros de alcohol, se vuelve alguien honesto y coqueto. Tomando durante todo el juego a Eren por la cadera y besándole el cuello. Si no fuese por su preocupación, Eren seguramente habría muerto de vergüenza hace ya mucho.

Después de un rato Eren descubre que alguien ha puesto Vodka en esos vasos y que esa debe ser la razón por la cual Levi de pronto actúa todo extraño y Jean apenas es sostenido por su obstinación y el hombro de Marco.

Con Levi anunciándose como el ganador, Eren se ve de pronto envuelta en un beso de celebración entre silbidos de lobo. Se aleja con la cara enrojecida.

Levi agarra su mano y la lleva al sofá para que puedan abrazarse, negándose a dejarla sentar en cualquier lugar que no sea su regazo y la acerca a su cuerpo.

—Estas caliente — Levi susurra contra su hombro.

—Estas borracho — señala Eren, aunque ella misma puede sentirse mareada un poco también.

Apretando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Eren y hundiéndose más contra su hombro susurra: —Apenas.

Eren suspira antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Te amo — susurra Levi.

Que ella obtenga una declaración tan sincera de esa forma le saca una risa. —No te traeré a fiestas de nuevo, Levi. Ahora tengo que llevarte a casa.

—Estoy bien — Levi dice obstinadamente —. Mejor que el idiota de Jean, al menos.

Eren echa un vistazo al cuerpo de Jean desmayado junto a la puerta de la cocina y se ríe.


	59. LIX

.

* * *

 **LIX**

Eren visita a sus padres cada fin de semana, es el acuerdo que decidieron antes de dejarla marchar –junto a todo ese montón de cosas que los padres naturalmente piden, como el esforzarse en sus estudios, tener buenas notas, no meterse en problemas...–; a veces lo hace junto a Levi, y su madre no puede parecer más encantada por ello que a Eren le cuesta recordar que alguna vez esa mujer le odió. El crédito por cambiar la opinión de una mujer tan obstinada es del mismo Levi evidentemente, con todos esos elogios y charlas sobre Eren que podían asegurarle a su madre que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

Su padre, a pesar de siempre aprobar sus decisiones después de escuchar sus razones, es alguien un poco más reservado. Eren sabe que él le deja probar y fallar, _experimentar_ , y que se siente contento cuando es capaz de ver que las decisiones de Eren, a pesar de no haber lucido como lo mejor, no han sido malas. Aún así siempre buscaría un modo de aconsejarla o preguntarle cuál será su siguiente movimiento en un signo evidente de su preocupación por ella.

—¿La galería de la ciudad? — su madre inquiere cuando deja sobre la mesa un pequeño plato con galletas —. Eso es bastante bueno considerando lo popular que es ese lugar.

—¡¿Verdad?! En realidad es el último lugar que considere y no esperaba recibir una respuesta favorable pero Levi dijo que debía intentar.

—¿Y? ¿Cuando empiezas? — su madre pregunta.

—La semana que viene.

—Eso está bien — su padre agrega por primera vez a la conversación, baja el periódico de su vista para poder ver a Eren directamente —. Hablo sobre lo feliz que luces por ello, eso es todo lo que he querido, quizá nunca te lo dije y tal vez te di la impresión de desinterés, pero no es así, te di el privilegio de escoger tu camino hasta ahora, con el temor de que podrías equivocarte y fallar, pero verte así de feliz me es más que suficiente para saber que no me equivoque contigo.

Eren le sonríe a su padre desde su lugar en la mesa antes de ponerse de pie y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Una parte de ella se siente de repente aliviada de saber por fin, por las propias palabras de su padre, lo que piensa y siente en cuanto a ella.

Le besa su mejilla. —No voy a decepcionarte — le promete.

—Jamás lo has hecho — él le jura.


	60. LX

.

* * *

 **LX**

Resulta que la posición de Eren no es permanente. Es contratada durante un año para reemplazar a otra persona que se había sometido a un parto prematuro y que ahora está de baja por maternidad. Dependiendo de su desempeño, es posible renovar el contrato por otro año o de manera definitiva, pero Eren no se queja.

Aunque no entiende todas las legalidades en su contrato, algunas de las cuales Levi le explica, la posición que tiene con el equipo de la galería viene con casi todos los beneficios, excepto el seguro de desempleo y algunos otros, que los demás si que tienen. La paga no es sorprendente, pero para alguien que no es necesariamente la más calificada, este puede ser su boleto a la industria.

Rápidamente se da cuenta que parte de la razón por la que habían estado tan apurados contratando es porque es verano y hay una gran cantidad de turistas visitando la ciudad, curiosos y deseos por visitar los museos y aprender de ellos. Ella había visitado museos y galerías cuando era niña junto a sus padres, siempre demasiado encantada con las pinturas de artistas antiguos; y saber que ella va a trabajar en el área de exposición para estos artistas solo aumenta su entusiasmo. Es realmente un golpe de suerte que haya terminado aterrizando en algo de lo que está realmente emocionada.

Ya, para finales de agosto, con las exposiciones cambiando y los turistas siendo reemplazados por escolares, y muchos otros tipos de eventos llevándose a cabo en el auditorio de la galería, Eren puede experimentar una muestra de todo. Sobretodo porque la persona a quien reemplaza es una de las coordinadoras de los eventos, y ya que Eren no está lo suficientemente preparada para hacer tal trabajo, se le asigna por lo tanto ayudar a completar cualquier espacio en blanco y ayudar siempre que sea posible. No está tan mal, y ser parte de ello significa poder darse cuenta de varias de las cosas que suceden.

Uno de los benéficos que a ella le encantan, son presenciar en primera fila sin gastar un solo centavo la mayoría de los eventos. Siempre sorprendida por la cantidad de ajustes necesarios que se deben realizar para garantizar que todo saldrá bien. Algunos de los eventos siendo tan importantes que Eren aprovecha la oportunidad para enviar mensajes de texto con fotografías a todo a quien puede.

Asimismo, un buen número de días son bastante monótonos en comparación. Sus horas llenándose con la simple labor de ayudar a otros con tareas de poca importancia.

No obstante para principios de otoño un evento realmente importante aparece en puerta y Eren se encuentra nuevamente involucrada en un poco de todo. Todavía, ocasionalmente, ayudando en los otros proyectos, pero cada vez más y más siendo absorbida por este último.

La coordinación del personal, las personas que asistirían, la música, la cantidad de pequeños detalles que tienen que cambiarse a cada momento según la confirmación de los invitados. Luego está el papeleo. Al ser obras originales y traídas desde museos realmente importantes la cantidad de permisos y seguros para las obras es algo impresionante. La seguridad, solo para garantizar que no suceda nada. Y finalmente, un plan de contingencia, es decir, una posible cancelación, o cosas imprevistas en caso de que algo saliese mal.

En definitiva, demasiado trabajo.

En consecuencia, la cantidad de tiempo que puede pasar con sus amigos y con Levi se reduce drásticamente.


	61. LXI

.

* * *

 **LXI**

Levi entiende el período crítico por el que Eren pasa como empleada nueva, con todo ese montón de proyectos de los que ella habla, eso, no obstante, no significa que esté muy, muy feliz. Él está de acuerdo y apoya el trabajo de Eren, pero apoyarlo y sentirse feliz por ello son dos cosas diferentes. Saber que Eren ha encontrado un puesto de tiempo completo que disfruta le hace feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar sentirse un poco irritado por la repentina ausencia de ella.

Los cambios en su rutina no son muy diferentes en comparación con cuando la mocosa estaba haciendo sus pasantías, excepto por los fines de semana que ahora tiene que invertir en el condenado proyecto importante del mes. De hecho, con toda esa cuestión del proyecto y las festividades de invierno acercándose Eren apenas puede librarse un par de semanas antes de Navidad. Eso había hecho una mella gigante en los planes de Levi al enterarse.

Con el regreso de Mikasa para esas fechas él había considerado la posibilidad de alquilar alguna cabaña en el bosque durante las vacaciones, pero desafortunadamente eso está fuera de lugar. No tiene sentido que él vaya solo, e ir solo él y Mikasa no será demasiado diferente a pasar los días juntos en su departamento.

Hanji había tratado de convencerlo para que asistiera a la fiesta que ofrecería la escuela para los profesores antes del fin de clases, pero él se niega. No quiere ver la cara apestosa de sus compañeros de trabajo más de lo que debe.

Además nunca ha disfrutado de esa clase de eventos, prefiriendo quedarse en casa leyendo un libro mientras bebe té. Nunca le gustaron las fiestas cuando era niño, mucho menos ahora de adulto. Eren lo había arrasado a distintos eventos los últimos años, y no sirvió de nada más que como confirmación de su desagrado. El único placer que Levi encuentra en ello es poder estar junto a Eren, y verla tan infantilmente entusiasta acerca de todo.

Cuando el día del proyecta llega, Eren tiene que ausentarse prácticamente todo el día y Levi convierte su día en un día de limpieza masiva, recibiendo cada cierto tiempo mensajes con fotografías de Eren sobre lo que está sucediendo, lo que no viene mal. Cuando Eren vuelve a casa, es tarde por la noche. Después de una pocas palabras y una ducha, ella agotada se derrumba sobre la cama, casi quedándose dormida de inmediato. Levi no la culpa. Cualquiera estaría cansado de trabajar más de doce horas al día, incluso con descansos generosamente salpicados.

Sin embargo, encuentra que prefiere mucho más si la mocosa está presente para hacerle compañía.


	62. LXII

.

* * *

 **LXII**

—Oh, Petra ¿no irás a casa? — Eren pregunta a su compañera de trabajo. Ahora que el proyecto especialmente difícil terminó hace poco menos de una semana, su agenda finalmente comienza a limpiarse un poco. El resto de los próximos días demasiado monótonos, aún así ocupados.

—Lo haré más tarde — ella le responde.

—¿No tenías planes con tu novio?

—Han sido cancelados. Auruo tiene que sacar un turno de horas extra en el trabajo.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que no se han visto en una semana?

—Sí, algo así. Ya sabes lo difíciles que fueron estas semanas — como ella, Petra no hace mucho comenzó a trabajar aquí, salvo que ella había pasado por el proceso normal de contratación, mientras que Eren no lo había hecho. Lo que significa que Petra es una empleada real y no una temporal como ella.

—Además, las cosas no van muy bien entre nosotros, así que imagina... — por las cosas que había escuchado de la misma Petra, sobre Auruo esforzándose por conseguir un ascenso, y sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido no hace mucho en su segundo aniversario de novios, Eren había tenido la impresión de que las cosas iban bien para ambos.

Ahora no sabe que decir, Eren no es muy amiga de Petra; son simplemente compañeras de trabajo que comenzaron a trabajar al mismo tiempo y tienen casi la misma edad, a diferencia de los otros miembros del grupo, lo que hace sencillo acercarse a ella. Algo que probablemente Petra ve en sus ojos, ya que solo suspira.

—Las cosas con él, bueno, no te preocupes — hay un brillo de incertidumbre antes de que Petra desvíe la conversación —. Voy a quedarme aquí para terminar de ingresar todos los datos del inventario. Ve a casa ¿no está tu novio esperándote allá?

—Sí, Levi está en casa. Pero no me gusta irme cuando todavía estás trabajando.

—Eren, a mi me pagan horas extras. Ve y ten una cita con tu novio. Disfruta la suerte que tienes de vivir con él.

Tras despedirse una vez más, Eren camina hacia la estación cercana y mientras lo hace las últimas palabras de Petra sobre tener suerte no dejan de sonar. Tomando la perspectiva de alguien más, trata de imaginar cómo sería si ella y Levi vivieran separados; reunirse por un día o dos cada vez que tuvieran tiempo en sus horarios, en lugar de hacerlo diariamente como ahora. El pensamiento le recuerda a Sasha y el novio de ella quienes están separados por un océano entero, y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo mantienen su relación. Son todo lo contrario de ella y Levi, y en ese sentido puede entender cuando Petra dice que tiene suerte.

Vivir con su pareja significa poder ver a Levi todo el tiempo. Eren ha estado viviendo con Levi tanto tiempo que ahora parece normal, como algo que siempre había estado. Ir a casa y preparar la cena, o lavar la ropa son su rutina. Jamás se sintió enferma por todas esas cosas molestas, como los hábitos de limpieza de Levi, a cambio se adapto bastante bien a ello.

Después de haber pasado casi todos los momentos de su relación en el mismo departamento que Levi, resulta un poco extraño darle una apreciación distinta. Vivir juntos no significa necesariamente que las cosas con Levi estén bien, con lo ocupada que ha estado Eren en el trabajo, aunque algo que ella piensa remediar al volver hoy a casa es recuperar parte de ese tiempo perdido. Incluso si es más de lo que otras parejas tienen, verse a diario y comer juntos es demasiado rutinario. Con todo el caos que había estado sucediendo en su trabajo, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado pasar tiempo de calidad con Levi las últimas semanas.


	63. LXIII

.

* * *

 **LXIII**

Cuando Levi vuelve a casa espera que las cosas sean iguales a las del día anterior; en otras palabras, de regreso a la rutina en la que últimamente él y Eren suelen participar, que es más o menos cenar juntos, conversar sin hacer nada, leer, o mirar la televisión. Lo que no espera es que Eren le saque para dar un paseo improvisado en el parque cercano.

Hace tanto que Eren no tenía uno de esos arrebatos sobre llevarlo a citas de repente, que Levi accede sin mucho problema.

Son las siete de la tarde, el sol apenas poniéndose, lanzando un brillo dorado al mundo que les rodea. Caminan en silencio la mayor parte, disfrutando de la brisa del cercano invierno. Los sonidos de los perros ladrando y las risas de los niños resonando en el fondo, pero a ninguno le importa.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, finalmente llegan a una banca cercana al lago. Es una buena vista desde aquí, de modo que tienen suerte de que nadie más la haya tomado. Pueden verse los rascacielos y otros edificios altos. Algunos patos nadan rompiendo la plácida superficie azul del lago y si uno mira con cuidado, puede detectar una tortuga o dos. En el otoño, todo el parque está cubierto de follaje rojo y naranja, que es tan hermoso como el verde vibrante que surge en primavera.

Suponiendo que Eren tiene que decirle algo, Levi se mantiene en silencio. Para empezar, nunca ha sido hablador, así que no es difícil. Pero durante un buen rato ninguno dice nada mientras observan a los niños jugando. Después de un momento es Eren quien habla.

—¿Hay algo importante que tengas que decirme, Levi?

—¿De qué estás hablando? — lanza una mirada desconcertada a la mujer a su lado. ¿Por qué pensaría Eren que tiene algo importante de lo que hablar en este momento?

—Pensé... bueno, pensé que podrías estar sintiéndote solo o algo así, ya que estuve trabajando los fines de semana e incluso algunos días festivos.

—Es tu trabajo. Puedo sobrevivir por unas horas sin ti cerca — le da un golpecito a Eren en la frente. Agradecido con la idea de que Eren en realidad solo está buscando pasar tiempo con él (es poco probable después de todo que alguna vez se cansé del tiempo que pasa con ella). —Aprecio tu intensión, pero he vivido solo durante varios años antes de conocerte.

Haciendo una pausa, mira a Eren, que está mirando hacia la distancia. —¿Es por eso que hemos venido aquí? ¿Pasar tiempo juntos?

—Sí, si no te gusta... — Eren debe estar pensando que es una carga o algo así por la forma en la que actúa. O quizás solo lo está pensando demasiado.

—Eren, mírame — Levi la toma de la barbilla y le obliga a girar el rostro, ella ha comenzado morderse el labio inferior. Es jodidamente adorable. Levi piensa que, de no ser porque están en un lugar público, sería encantador reemplazar sus dientes por los suyos. —Si no quisiera venir, no lo habría hecho. Y es agradable, me gusta. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

—Bien. ¡A mí también me gusta! Hagámoslo todos los días.

—Bien — Levi gruñe, no con entusiasmo mientras una amplia sonrisa ilumina toda la cara de Eren.

—Te amo tanto, Levi — brazos se lanzan alrededor de su cuello para un abrazo, Levi se pone rígido por un momento, antes de rendirse. Es incómodo ya que él está sentando y Eren está medio parada, medio arrodillada en el banco mientras se abrazan. Levi se siente avergonzado y fuera de lugar cuando devuelve el gesto, acariciando suavemente a Eren en la espalda.

Una suave risa los saca de su abrazo y aunque él lanza una mirada sucia a la adolescente que los ha irrumpido, su rostro se siente tenuemente cálido.

Cuando se levantan del banco, Eren entrelaza audazmente sus manos. Levi nunca se ha sentido tan tímido en su vida, mientras caminan de regreso a casa. Y la gabardina que lleva puesta carece de bolsillos lo que hace imposible la acción de ocultar sus manos. Si él quisiera, podría simplemente dejar ir la mano de Eren, pero de esta manera puede sentir el calor de ella a través de sus manos unidas.

Su rostro es tan neutral y despreocupado como siempre, pero mentalmente, disfruta del placer de tomarse de la mano con Eren. Ella tararea una canción y tiene una sonrisa satisfecha.

Incluso si se encuentra con alguien indeseable, como alguno de sus molestos alumnos o Hanji por ejemplo, Levi está de acuerdo con Eren. Le gusta esto. Si pudiera resumir la experiencia en una sola palabra, sería: preciosa.


	64. LXIV

.

* * *

 **LXIV**

—Eren, mírame — susurra su voz profunda cuando sus manos tiran de la almohada que cubre su rostro.

Eren niega con la cabeza y aprieta la almohada contra su cara. —Estoy demasiado avergonzada.

Levi se ríe. —¿Por qué? — Tira de las piernas de ella y junta sus caderas de una manera que hace que Eren chille y apriete el agarre sobre la almohada mullida.

Con un estremecimiento Eren jadea. —¡No es justo!

—Lo siento, no voy a molestarte más.

Levi la empuja más en su regazo y envuelve una de las piernas de Eren alrededor de su cintura mientras la otra la deja sobre su hombro. Luego se aferra a uno de los suaves muslos de ella. A Levi siempre le han gustado lo firmes y flexibles que son sus piernas, y aunque es más alta que Levi, él no le encuentra un problema. La pierna de Eren se contrae cuando Levi le muerde la piel y succiona dejando un moretón en su muslo.

—¡Le-Levi! — ella se queja —. Dijiste que no lo harías.

Levi zumba en respuesta y las vibraciones corren por la pierna de la mocosa directamente a su pelvis. —No pude evitarlo.

Con un beso final para el nuevo moretón, Levi finalmente empuja sus caderas hacia delante y vuelve a aumentar su ritmo anterior. Eren es un desastre que gime cuando cada empuje la llena y presiona hermosamente contra la cama. Su espalda se arquea y sus piernas se enganchan al hombre encima de ella en un intento por mantenerlos presionados juntos. Si Levi se detuviese de nuevo, Eren moriría.

—Quiero ver tu cara — Levi gime tirando la almohada de nuevo. Cuando Eren se niega, él empuja más fuerte haciendo que su voz suba una octava.

Debajo de la almohada, el rostro de Eren está enrojecido y manchado de lágrimas y baba. Sus ojos se aprietan fuertemente y su boca se abre de par en par con placer, causando que se forme un punto húmedo en la sábana del mullido cojín. No importa cuántas veces los dos hagan esto, Eren siempre se avergüenza cuando Levi logra destrozarla hasta este punto.

—¡Eren! — Gruñe Levi apretando sus caderas más contra ella —. Deja de ser tan terca.

Eren gime ante la sensación de que se deslizan uno contra el otro y el sonido de bofetadas al chocar su piel. Pero todavía se aferra a la almohada como si fuese su última cadena de cordura; lo que probablemente es. De repente, Levi empuja con fuerza y deja de moverse por completo, simplemente girando sus caderas en pequeños y superficiales empujes.

Eren siente lágrimas frustradas formándose en sus ojos y grita: —¡Maldición, Levi, por favor! ¡Por favor muévete! Por favor. ¡Solo haz algo!

Levi cambia su peso, pero por lo demás no hace ningún movimiento.

—¡Vas a matarme! — grita Eren tratando de mover sus propias caderas.

Siente manos comenzando a vagar por sus piernas y cintura, apretando la piel sensible y haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de los dedos. El cuerpo de Eren tiembla ante el exceso de estimulación sin alivio y apenas nota que las manos se mueven de su cuerpo hasta que la almohada es arrancada de su agarre. Grita de sorpresa y se tapa la cara con las manos. O al menos lo intenta.

—Eso no va a suceder — Levi susurra sujetando las manos de Eren sobre su cabeza y sujetándose a su boca en un beso acalorado. Se aparta para arrastrar besos sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas y lamer lágrimas perdidas. — _Hermosa_.

—Levi, por favor.

Ambos gimen de alivio una vez que Levi se retira para obligarse a empujar más y más fuerte. Eren envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura pálida y mueve sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Levi. Todos sus gritos siendo capturados por labios suaves, y sus lágrimas siendo borradas por una lengua dulce.

—Levi, yo... — se estremece con algo agradable y su cuerpo se arquea mientras se pierde en su liberación. Con un susurro jadeante, dice: — _Te amo._

Poseyendo una nueva motivación, Levi libera las muñecas de Eren a favor de tomarla por sus esbeltas caderas. Las aprieta con fuerza y empuja contra ella de forma errática hasta que él también se agota. Pronto se duermen envueltos en los brazos del otro.


	65. LXV

.

* * *

 **LXV**

Cada mañana, es Eren quien usualmente se despierta primero. Con un suave gemido, abre los ojos lentamente y mira la hora en el despertador sobre la mesa de noche. Tienen que ir a trabajar en un par de horas, pero ella decide que aún tienen un poco de tiempo por delante.

Porque Eren no quiere intercambiar nada por el poco tiempo que tiene cada vez que despierta primero.

Parpadea varias veces antes de girar sobre la cama y poder ver el rostro durmiente de Levi. Ella sonríe.

Levi tiene, lo que Eren llama, aunque Levi odia la forma en que tiene de referirse a ellos, tres lindos lunares sobre su hombro izquierdo. Eren lo había descubierto la primera vez que _durmieron juntos_. A Eren le gusta mirarlos y dibujar sobre ellos solo porque le parecen encantadores.

Después de un momento, Eren se acerca un poco más sin dejar de mirar el rostro relajado de Levi. Suavemente, sin querer molestar su sueño, ella acaricia su nariz puntiaguda con su dedo, pasa por sus labios delgados y sus pestañas sorprendentemente largas.

Ella suspira.

Con sus piernas enredadas entre sí, entre sus sueños Levi atrae la cabeza de Eren contra su cuello. Y ella olfatea su aroma tan calmante, tan pacífico y tan reconfortante.

Pocos minutos después, ella se sienta y aparta las mantas de su cuerpo, aunque la mano de Levi aún se aferra a su cintura. Eren se queda quieta por unos segundos, examinando la complexión de Levi, su respiración suave y constante. Él está desnudo, al menos su mitad superior, y de hecho ella también lo está.

Eren aparta la mano de Levi y se levanta de la cama. Gime por la repentina tensión en sus músculos (a veces ella maldice a Levi por esa irritante y dolorosa sensación, otras veces –la mayoría tal vez– solo se siente satisfecha por el gran trabajo de Levi la noche anterior).

(A ella le gustan mucho esas noches).

Estira un poco sus músculos al ponerse de pie y toma la camisa dos tallas más grande que suele usar para dormir, no teniendo demasiadas ganas de caminar hacia su armario y buscar un cambio decente de ropa, con la camisa cubriendo hasta por debajo de sus glúteos, ella ni siquiera se molesta en cubrir su región inferior.

Al sentir el cuerpo ajeno levantarse, Levi se agita un poco en su sueño. Eren deja de caminar hacia la puerta y deposita un beso de mariposa en la esquina de los labios de Levi. Cuando él no despierta, ella decide que puede dejar un par de besos más sobre su frente, su nariz y de nuevo sus labios, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad que le brinda Levi ahora. O al menos es así como ella lo cree hasta que siente una mano tras su cuello empujándola hacia un beso más apasionado, una sesión completa de ellos.

Eren termina de nuevo sobre el regazo de Levi, la mano de él rodeando su cintura y los brazos de ella rodeando el cuello de Levi.

Entre besos, Levi susurra lo hermosa que se ve Eren cada mañana. Y ella sonríe al escucharlo y profundiza el beso para demostrarle cuánto le agradece que diga eso, y siente una sonrisa asquerosamente orgullosa formarse en los labios de Levi.

(A Eren también le gusta eso, porque sabe que es la única que puede ver esa parte de Levi).

Ella le dice "te quiero" una y otra vez. Luego se detienen tocando sus frentes y dejan que el tiempo pase.

Sus mañanas son hermosas, Eren las aprecia y se siente agradecida por cada detalle de su relación. Incluso cuando atraviesan por malos momentos.

A veces ella se pregunta ¿qué pasará el día en que ella no pueda sostener la mano de Levi, ni besarlo tanto, ni sentir el amor del otro? Sin embargo no es capaz de hallar una respuesta, ni Levi de dársela cuando le pregunta.

Es por eso que Eren ama despertarse primero por las mañanas, porque cada pequeña cosa que comparten es preciosa.


	66. LXVI

.

* * *

 **LXVI**

A Eren no le gusta mucho el frío. Ella es el tipo de persona que se acurruca en el diván con tres capas de mantas y una bebida caliente. Adora la primavera y prefiere evitar los lugares fríos. Y cuando sale de casa durante este invierno siempre lo hace bastante abrigada.

Así que cuando con el regreso de Mikasa, Historia, Ymir y Sasha insisten en reunirse para ponerse al día y terminan en una pelea infantil de bolas de nieve, el resultado no la deja muy contenta. Tiene frío, está congelándose hasta los huesos.

Historia se acerca y la envuelve en un abrazo frío y ella la empuja.

—Voy a volver a casa — murmura ella, apretando todavía más su chaqueta a su cuerpo tembloroso. Sus manos temblando mientras toma su celular para llamar a Levi.

—Es solo un poco de nieve — dice Historia, envolviéndose alrededor de Ymir, quien inteligentemente se mantuvo al margen de la dura experiencia.

Ymir pasa un brazo por los hombros de Historia. —Tu novio se fue a la cafetería.

—Gracias — dice ella devolviendo su teléfono a su bolsillo y preguntando a Mikasa si volverá con ella, quien le dice que lo hará más tarde. Irritada, Eren suelta un ácido "Bien" y camina hacia la cafetería al otro lado del parque. Se deleita con la sensación del aire cálido que le rodea tan pronto entra y se queda de pie en la entrada mientras busca a su novio. Él está sentado en una mesa lejana, lo que trae recuerdos, hay una taza humeante de café en la mesa. Ella se acerca y envuelve sus brazos en él.

—Estás jodidamente mojada — señala Levi, intentando apartarse de ella.

—Lo sé, quiero volver a casa. Necesito una ducha caliente — ella bebe de la taza de Levi, a pesar de su gesto huraño, él se lo permite. —. Mikasa dice que volverá más tarde.

—El auto está afuera, vamos — Levi se pone de pie y la empuja suavemente por la cadera para que avance.

.

Tan pronto llegan a su departamento, Eren tira su abrigo empapado y su ropa a lo largo del camino antes de meterse a la ducha. Levi grita su nombre una vez como advertencia pero ella le ignora, él niega con la cabeza ante sus arrebatos y recoge su desastre.

Cuando ella al fin siente el frío salir de su cuerpo, sale de la ducha y se seca, entonces corre a la cama. Sin molestarse en ponerse ropa, salta y se envuelve en las sábanas. Levi, quien le espera ya en la cama, rueda los ojos antes de tirar de ella contra su pecho desnudo para compartir algo del calor de su cuerpo con ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan cálido? — ella se acurruca más cerca para que sus cuerpos estén presionados imposiblemente juntos. Levi le pasa las manos calientes por la espalda de manera reconfortante y le besa la mejilla y el cuello.

—Dios, te amo — Eren gime envolviéndose todavía más a él.

—Comenzaré a creer que solo me quieres para mantenerte cálida.

Eren agita su mano con despreocupación. —Es un adicional.

Levi vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco pero aprieta el cuerpo de Eren un poco más contra el suyo.

.

A la mañana siguiente Eren despierta con un estornudo y gime ante el evidente aumento de su temperatura.

Incluso si cuidará de ella, Levi no puede ocultar su fastidio.


	67. LXVII

.

* * *

 **LXVII**

La noche antes de Navidad, Levi, Eren y Mikasa salen de compras por algunos pocos regalos para sus amigos. Mientras se detienen en una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, Eren logra ver una pequeña y muy conocida silueta de una mujer de cabellos claros.

—Voy a estar en la tienda de enfrente — le anuncia a Mikasa, ya que Levi parece bastante ocupado pagando los regalos.

Mikasa le dice que le dirá a Levi y luego la deja marchar.

Eren se acerca a Petra, saludándola con alegría. Petra le regresa el saludo con mucho más ánimo. A diferencia de la última vez que le vio, hace no muchos días, ella luce mucho más contenta. De un modo u otro Petra al final había terminado contándole los problemas que había estado teniendo con Auruo respecto a su relación y él tiempo cada vez más escaso que pasaban juntos. Eren, quien en realidad no es mucho de meterse en relaciones ajenas, había optado por usar uno de los consejos del señor Arlert, sobre siempre hablar de todo con honestidad, incluso los puntos malos, esperando sinceramente que le fuese de ayuda. Ahora Eren puede decir que se han vuelto algo cercano a _amigas._

—Así que- ¿Estas de compras? — Indaga Eren después de los saludos formales.

—Oh, sí, estoy con Auruo, aunque él me ha abandonado aquí; tenía que ir al baño — Petra rueda los ojos con diversión —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo. Compras.

—¿Con tu novio?

Eren asiente. Por alguna razón al ver la sonrisa que no abandona el rostro de Petra, Eren siente que hay algo que quiere contarle. Eso y el hecho de que parece dar pequeños saltitos de emoción en su lugar. Cuando en un intento de rehuir de la mirada insistente de Petra da un vistazo rápido a la tienda en la que están, Eren se da cuenta de algo.

Están en una tienda para bebés.

 _Oh._

Vuelve a mirar a Petra con la realización marcada en su rostro sorprendido, y Petra con la emoción al fin fluyendo de ella la toma de las manos y amplía su sonrisa. —Estoy embarazada.

Eren le sonríe, realmente contenta. —¡Felicidades! Pero-

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre hablar de nuestros problemas? Bueno, estábamos en eso, cuando en el calor del momento me he mareado un segundo, llevaba las últimas semanas no sintiéndome muy bien y creí que era por el trabajo pero en realidad estoy embarazada. Auruo está muy feliz y yo también.

Eren vuelve a sonreírle a Petra y le dice lo mucho que se alegra por ella, y por su relación. Charlan un poco más antes de que Auruo vuelva y Petra tenga que despedirse.

Eren está por volver a donde ha dejado a sus acompañantes cuando siente una mano cálida posarse en su cadera y una voz susurrando a su oído. —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Estas pensando en bebés ahora?

—¿Me darías uno si te lo pidiera? — ella se inclina hacia atrás, recargando su cabeza con la de Levi, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué demonios, Eren? — Levi parpadea, girándose un poco más para enfrentarla. Él había bromeado, esperando recibir algún tipo de comentario astuto o un sonrojo. Todavía no está listo para un compromiso así.

—¿Qué? Solo estaba preguntando para el futuro — Eren se ríe, satisfecha de haberle ganado en su juego; no había preguntado en serio. Fue más un tipo de broma. Han discutido el tema de los bebés una o dos veces antes, pero ambos coinciden en que no es el momento adecuado. Eren apenas aprendiendo a navegar sobre su trabajo y su vida privada. Y aunque el matrimonio no es tan importante como lo fue hace varias generaciones atrás, ella aún quiere casarse antes de tener hijos.

Eso no significa que no sea algo que no quiera en el futuro.

—Maldición, casi me diste un ataque al corazón — Levi suspira.

—Deja de exagerar, Levi — Eren le reprende, divertida —. Estas hablando como un hombre viejo otra vez.

—Y tú cómo una mocosa mimada.

—¿Y? Me amas de todas formas — Un gruñido suave surge cuando Eren entrelaza sus manos y le anima a salir de ahí y unirse a Mikasa quien les espera afuera. Levi mira sus manos entrelazadas sin ser capaz de dejar de pensar en la conversación esclarecedora que acababan de compartir.


	68. LXVIII

.

* * *

 **LXVIII**

—Treinta y cuatro años, que viejo estás, Levi — se burla Eren, mientras deja frente a él el pastel que ella misma a horneado junto a su madre esa mañana.

—Hey — Levi se queja y le pellizca un costado.

La madre de Eren, frente a ellos, suelta una risa a la vez que recarga dulcemente su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, completamente encantada con la dinámica que la pareja frente a ella tiene. Cuando piensa un poco en el pasado y en el momento en que su hija de dieciocho años –recién cumplidos entonces– había aparecido en su casa con la noticia de que estaba saliendo con un hombre diez años mayor que ella, y en todo el tipo de resultados negativos que se imaginó, ella no puede evitar sentirse absolutamente aliviada de haberse equivocado.

En un intento por molestar a su hija, ella agrega: —Bueno, te recuerdo que tú estás enamorada de ese hombre viejo en particular.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Y qué es eso, además? ¿Qué soy yo entonces, una anciana?

Durante un rato ellos bromean y tontean un poco, cuando los minutos pasan y el momento de soplar las velas de cumpleaños para Levi llega, es Mikasa quien les irrumpe y les pide posen para una fotografía. Justo cuando el reloj marca las doce y todos allá afuera se desean una Feliz Navidad, en la casa de la familia de Eren dan buenos deseos a Levi.

Y a pesar de que a él realmente nunca le interesó celebrar sus cumpleaños, encuentra que es especial si puede pasarlos de esta manera.

Cuando las celebraciones terminan y Mikasa y los padres de Eren se sumergen en una conversación sobre la vida de ella en Japón, Eren se acerca a Levi y le toma por el brazo para llevarle afuera.

Hace frío y está nevando, pero a ella no le importa mucho cuando puede acurrucarse dulcemente junto a Levi a causa de ello.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que dije que te amaba? — Eren le pregunta, y sí, claro que Levi lo recuerda.

Recuerda a la niña de puños temblorosos y piel pálida y cabellos recogidos y ojos vibrantes y toda llena de miedos y dudas a la que le había rotó el corazón.

—Recuerdo haber pensando _"mierda"_ y haber vuelto a casa absolutamente devastada. Luego mi padre me había pedido explicaciones y ante su insistencia terminé por decírselo y él dijo algo como _"no puedes esperar que alguien te ame solo por desearlo"._ Dijo que debía pedirte una cita.

Eso, es nuevo, Eren nunca ha contando esa parte de su historia.

—¿Quieres decir que tu padre...?

—¿Sabía que estaba enamorada de ti? Sí. Aunque lo mantuvimos oculto de mamá porque ella absolutamente se negaría. No es que él estuviera totalmente de acuerdo, pero siempre me ha dejado arriesgarme en mis decisiones.

El viento sopla y ella se estremece, se aprieta un poquito más contra en cuerpo de Levi y él la estrecha con suavidad.

—Te amo, Levi — ella le dice. Y se mueve para ponerse frente a él y envolver sus brazos en su cuello y unir sus frentes —. Feliz cumpleaños — ella se inclina y le besa, tan cálida y tiernamente. Y él, con sus manos en sus caderas, la atrae mucho más hacia él y la besa con fuerza y necesidad.

Ahí bajo las luces de diciembre, los dos sumergidos en su felicidad.


	69. LXIX

.

* * *

 **LXIX**

—Aún es extraño — Mikasa le dice a Eren mientras recogen los platos de la cena. Sus padres y Levi conviviendo en la sala.

—¿El qué?

—Tú y mi hermano. Es decir, no me molesta, pero eres mi amiga y él es... _mí hermano._ Siento que eres demasiado para él.

—Mikasa...

—Bien, de acuerdo, me gusta verlos juntos y todo eso, pero me cuesta creer que él puede ser todo cariñoso y dulce cuando se trata de ti, siento como si el mundo fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento.

—¡Mikasa!

—Ya. De acuerdo, solo estoy bromeando — Mikasa sonríe entonces, burlonamente, como muy pocas veces Eren recuerda haber visto —, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, esa es la verdad.

Que Mikasa, siendo la hermana de Levi, le diga eso, le hace sentir como si un montón de palomillas revolotearan en su interior.

Desde que ella había regresado, hace no más de una semana, (y a pesar de que Mikasa se queda temporalmente en su departamento) ellas no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente, entre las salidas con amigas, el trabajo, la búsqueda de departamento de Mikasa y algunas pequeñas cosas más, apenas y habían podido saludarse algunas veces.

—Es un alivio entonces — Eren le dice —. Aunque ahora deberías ser tú quien me hable un poco de lo que acontece en tú vida, y estoy hablando de _relaciones._

Ellas se mueven a la cocina con platos en manos y dejan los trastos en el fregadero.

—No hay nada digno de contar en ese aspecto. No estoy saliendo con alguien ahora si es lo que quieres saber. Aunque salí con un par de chicos antes nunca fue nada realmente serio, ellos dijeron algo sobre no creer que yo les quisiera de verdad.

Eren puede imaginarlo, pero por un segundo jura ver el rostro de Mikasa cubrirse en añoranza. Como si recordase algo y ese recuerdo la lastimara tanto como le alegra.

Se quedan en silencio durante un rato; el tintineo de los trastos su única compañía.

—Nunca pensaste — Mikasa habla, con la mirada perdida —, cuando pasó el pequeño quiebre con mi hermano, antes de que comenzaran a salir, en todo lo que te dije sobre Farlan. Él estaba siempre cerca de ti, ya ves. Nunca pensaste, no sé, que si aceptabas a esa persona, entonces toda esa tristeza que te causaba mi hermano, el sufrimiento, el dolor, todo desaparecería.

—¡De ninguna manera! — Cuando Eren se exalta, Mikasa se sorprende y parece apenas consciente de lo que ha dicho —. ¿Como vas a cambiar a alguien que amas por otro? No puedo ni imaginarlo.

Mikasa parpadea lentamente ante el rostro ofendido de Eren.

—Sé que muchas veces sugeriste tal cosa, pero cómo sería capaz de salir con alguien sabiendo que mi alma, mi corazón, le pertenecen a otra persona. Simplemente no podría.

De repente, Mikasa suelta una risa. —Eren, eres demasiado sincera.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada, nada. Tal vez deberíamos volver con tus padres — y sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada, Mikasa da media vuelta y se aleja todavía con una sonrisa.

Eren en realidad no logra encontrarle un sentido a lo que acaba de pasar.

—Así que- — una voz gruesa de repente suena tras ella — ¿tu corazón y alma me pertenecen?

—¡Levi! — ella se gira toda emocionada —. ¿Has estado escuchando? Eso es muy mal educado de tu parte.

—Estas aconsejando a mi hermana, claro que me preocupa lo que puedas decirle.

Eren rueda los ojos pero aún así se acerca a él y le abraza por la cintura con fuerza. Levi se demora unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo, pero cuando lo hace se toma la libertad de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella y aspirar su aroma, empalagoso y suave, justo como ella.

—¿Y entonces? — suspira contra su cuello.

—¿Entonces que?

—¿Tu corazón y alma me pertenecen?

—¡Por supuesto! Y tu corazón y alma son míos a cambio.

Levi ni siquiera se atreve a negarlo, no hay razón para hacerlo cuando eso es un hecho.


	70. LXX

.

* * *

 **LXX**

Levi ha estado jugando con la idea por un tiempo ya, desde que Eren se graduó de la universidad y la vio pararse orgullosa a su lado, y él tuvo la certeza de que ella es y será siempre la única.

Aunque en el pasado él nunca había considerado estar en una relación romántica a largo plazo, y mucho menos en una que se supone es de por vida, ahora, a pesar de que está feliz con lo que tienen, él no puede evitar desear más.

Él puede decir que Eren es feliz a su lado y está satisfecha con su vida cuando la escucha cantar por todas partes y decirle en cada oportunidad cuánto le ama. Y podría excusarse diciendo que los términos prácticos sobre impuestos, seguros, y todo tipo de otras cosas serán mucho más fáciles en un sentido _si ellos estuvieran casados._

Pero esas no son sus verdaderas razones.

Y entre más piensa en ello, más atractivo resulta. Él no se está haciendo joven, no es que exista un límite en estas cosas, y hay un sentido profundo de la rectitud al llamar a Eren más que solo su pareja. Eren no es solo su mejor amiga y amante, sino también su confidente y pilar de apoyo. Sí, en algunos sentidos, ella aún es una mocosa impulsiva, pero en lugar de resultar molesto, Levi acepta que sus arrebatos son atractivos la mayor parte del tiempo. Un anillo puede ser solo un símbolo de la relación, pero para Levi es mucho más que eso. Significaría que él es de Eren y que Eren es suya. Y que no hay nada que no hiciera por ella.

Él desea hacer esto bien, pero sin unos padres a quien pedir consejos resulta difícil. Levi podría preguntar a sus amigos o mirar foros en línea, pero él no es en realidad un tipo al que le guste ser extravagante y Eren es una persona de gustos simples. Sin embargo Levi no puede evitar sentirse un poco inseguro respecto a si lo que está planeando no es solo una idea fantasiosa con la que solo él sueña, y que Eren realmente va a estar de acuerdo.

Y no solo es Eren a quién necesita ganarse. Las personas que los rodean, como los padres de ella, Mikasa y su amigo Armin, personas importantes para ella, son igual de importantes para él también ahora.

Levi entiende que las personas más importantes a las que debe consultar antes de hacer _su propuesta_ son los padres de Eren, por respeto y porque él realmente quiere estar seguro de que ellos le han aceptado en la vida de su hija. Luego está su amigo, Armin, aunque no le preocupa demasiado, después de la última vez él parecía mucho más abierto y dispuesto a dejar a Eren en sus manos. Y Mikasa, su hermana, y amiga cercana de Eren, a quien Levi realmente desea consultar y confirmar que estará de acuerdo con la idea...

Levi simplemente se encuentra incapaz de seguir esperando a pasar el resto de su vida con Eren.


End file.
